A New Start: A New Journey
by CodeBleach
Summary: Takes place after The End Brings A New Start so read that story first before you read this one. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for the ones I create. Kishimoto owns them.
1. Chapter 1

Character thoughts will now be typed like this sentence

_Character thoughts will now be typed like this sentence._  
Continuation from The End Brings a New Start.  
All characters belong to and are copyrighted by Kishimoto Masashi.

Chapter 1

Sakura was in her room crying still. Sasuke had helped her from the street and took her home. While they were walking to Sakura's house he was comforting Sakura. Inside his head he was greatly enjoying this.

"_Yosh!! My plan is working_," thought Sasuke, smirking at his own cleverness. "_Soon my plan will come to fruition and I shall get what I want. Kukukuku!_"

After laying Sakura on her bed Sasuke stayed by her side until she fell asleep. Then, quietly he opened Sakura's closet, stole one of her outfits, hid it inside his shirt, and slipped out of the house.

For the next three weeks Sasuke visited Sakura at her house everyday for a while. Sakura refuses to come out of her house and just stays in her room crying most of the time.

Naruto's leaving hurt her more than Sasuke's did 4 years ago. Naruto the person who said that he would always be at her side and protect her was gone. The warmth Sakura felt from those words had faded into cold darkness. Naruto was gone, forever.

Now the only time Sakura felt happy was when Sasuke visited her. However, unknown to her his plan was finally being put into motion.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

Since Naruto and Jiraiya left Konoha 3 weeks ago, Naruto was happier than when he left. Jiraiya had bought Naruto a new wardrobe since Naruto in his haste to leave the village had forgotten to pack his belongings. Naruto's new clothes were more varied in color than before since Jiraiya said he was not going to look at orange every second of every day. Naruto now had some kimonos, t-shirts, pants and jackets ranging from blue to yellow to green to black and red.

The only things Naruto had brought with him were the clothes he was wearing, his gama wallet, some kunai, shuriken, and his scrolls in his weapons pouch, and pack. Jiraiya also told Naruto several important things, some of which shocked the Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto, if anything were to happen to me, I am leaving you all my wealth and assets."

"Ah, understood and thanks Ero-Sennin!"

"Arrr, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that before you stop?"

"Why not? Its my nickname for you and besides I like calling you that," answered a beaming Naruto.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll let it slide. Now, Naruto do you know who your parents are?" asked a suddenly serious Jiraiya.

"Ehh? Of course not! I grew up alone and no one ever said anything about my parents even when I asked," Naruto said, sadness and wonder in his eyes.

"I see. So would you like to know who your parents are then?"

"Ah, ah, ah, tell me Ero-Sennin! Ero-Sennin, come on, who are they?" nagged Naruto.

"Alright, sheesh. Your parents are Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina."

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina? So then I was given my mom's name. Ero-Sennin, can you tell me who exactly they are?"

"Your mother Uzumaki Kushina was a very beautiful red-headed women. She hailed from Whirlpool Country and most of your personality comes from her. However, you got your looks from your father Namikaze Minato, a man better known as Konoha's greatest shinobi ever."

"My father was the greatest Konoha ninja? Really? What did he do? How?" a bewildered and thinking Naruto asked.

"Namikaze Minato aka Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (The Yellow Flash of Konoha) was the Yondaime Hokage. The man who created the Rasengan, Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu), and sealed the Kyūbi inside you, Naruto," Jiraiya replied, fondly reminiscing about his former student.

Naruto had stopped walking along the trail to the next town. His whole face was in shock. His legs were shaking and it looked like he was about to faint. Jiraiya noticed this and looked back at Naruto.

"Yo-Yon-Yondaime Hokage?! WHAT?! My father was the 4th Hokage?! No way! Really?! Seriously?!"

"Yes, your father was _the_ 4th Hokage, no lie. Didn't you find it weird that you looked a lot like him?"

"Amazing! This is awesome! I'm the 4th Hokage's son. I, Uzumaki Naruto am THE 4TH HOKAGE'S SON!!"

"Heh, heh, hahahah, HAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto as he started jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, enough, Naruto. There is one more thing you need to know," the white-haired Sannin said.

"What? It can't be as important as finding out who my parents were."

"Maybe not, but it is pretty important nonetheless. I can permanently seal the Kyūbi's chakra away so you never need to worry about it again," Jiraiya said seriously.

"You can? How?"

"Your father gave me a key that can strengthen or weaken the seal on the Kyūbi. If you strengthen the seal enough with the key it will lock the fox's chakra from ever coming out in large enough quantities for you to transform into the Kyūbi's cloak."

"Use the key then. Seal it away, please Ero-Sennin. I don't want to lose myself to that demon ever again. From now on I'll fight with my own strength."

Jiraiya summoned the toad he gave the key too and took it from him. Then, the Sannin put the key on the seal and turned it to the right, strengthening the seal.

Back in Konoha

Exactly 3 weeks and 1 day after Naruto left, Sakura finally left her room and went outside. She had recovered somewhat from her heartbreak with the help of Sasuke. However, there was still an emptiness in Sakura's heart that would take a long time to heal if ever. Sakura was walking aimlessly around when she ran into Sasuke.

"Sakura, I have something for you. Lets go back to your house and I'll give it to you."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"A little present that I think you'll like."

So the two of them went back to Sakura's house where she opened the present in her room. It turned out to be one of Sakura's outfit, only redesigned and decorated with many ornaments. The outfit now had shiny jewels running along the edges of the shirt and a large shining heart in the middle.

Sakura squealed in delight at her gift. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Its beautiful."

"Sakura if you reach into the shirt there is something else."

Sakura reached into the shirt and pulled out a small box. When she opened it she gasped. In the box she found a shiny gold bracelet with crystals in them. Sakura was elated with her gift.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't have. Its beautiful." Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke.

"Ehh, it was no big deal," smirked Sasuke thinking about it. "_I made out with Ino to get her to fix up that dress and plus that bracelet is fake. Nothing some shiny gold paint and quartz can't do to make a nice, expensive looking gift."_

"Now Sakura can you do something for me?"

"Sure anything you want Sasuke-kun!"

"_Perfect!" " _I want what I've been telling you everyday I've been here. Heal me please and give me back my jutsu and Sharingan."

"What? Sasuke-kun you know I can't do that. It's forbidden."

"Come on Sakura, its not like I'm going anywhere. After all I have you don't I?" Sasuke said seductively, kissing Sakura on the lips.

"Alright, fine I'll do it," said Sakura after the kiss broke, a blush on her face.

"_Yes, yes, yes! I'm finally going to get out of this dumb village. Stupid Sakura. You're too easy to use. Still star struck with me. As if I ever wanted or would ever be with you."_

Sakura using her healing techniques heals Sasuke, giving him his powers back. Sasuke tries out his restored powers, using the Sharingan and performing Chidori. They both worked perfectly and he is very pleased.

Sakura watched in awe at the display before her. Sasuke was as powerful as ever. Suddenly Sasuke disappeared from Sakura's eyes. She felt him behind her and was about to turn around and say something when she felt a blow to her neck

"_Not again,"_ thought Sakura as she fell onto her bedroom floor, unconscious. This time however Sasuke did not catch her and lay her down somewhere else. Instead he just watched her fall before transforming into Sakura and walked out the front door.

Sasuke had been planning his escape for 3 weeks now. At first he had taken Sakura's outfit so he could wear it and a pink wig and leave the village, but knew that the ANBU trailing him would catch him. He was just too tall to be Sakura. Instead, Sasuke opted to use Sakura to restore his powers and then make his escape. With his powers he could escape easier and if anyone tried to stop him, he could actually fight back.

Sasuke disguised as Sakura made his way to the gates. However, unknown to him the ANBU assigned to watch him was still following him.

"_As I thought. Sasuke was just using Sakura to get his powers back. Hokage-sama was wise to think about that and assign me to watch him."_

The ANBU member spoke into a headset he was wearing, "Hokage-sama you were right. Currently Sasuke is trying to escape the village under a henge as Haruno Sakura. I would never have known it was him if _that_ wasn't on him. The real Sakura is unconscious in her room. Right now I'm tailing Uchiha Sasuke and would like some backup."

"Understood. Good job Yamato. I'll send backup right away. You are to keep Sasuke from getting too far and bring him back dead or alive," Tsunade said.

Sasuke had just gotten 8 kilometers away from the village when a large tree branch suddenly wrapped around his legs and hold him in place. Sasuke broke the branch with Chidori Nagashi and turned around to see who his pursuer was.

"Give it up. I know its you Sasuke. No need to keep the disguise anymore," said Yamato.

Sasuke dropped the henge. "Oh, it's you. The guy from before, the Mokuton user." Then Sasuke nonchalantly asked, "How did you I was here, making my escape?"

"I planted a seed on you while you were still in the hospital. It acts like a beacon and lets me know where the person is at all times. No henge can fool me if I have you tagged," replied Yamato, taking off his ANBU mask as some reinforcements arrived.

Sasuke looked at the new comers with indifference. Hatake Kakashi, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino had arrived to backup Yamato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino had serious expressions on their face. All of them knew that there was a chance that Uchiha Sasuke would betray the village and it had come true. After all he has only one thing on his mind: to kill his brother Uchiha Itachi. That is Sasuke's only concern in the world. Everything else, even a pink haired medic nin's love for him, is just meaningless and nonsense that distracts him from his goal. To Sasuke, Sakura's love for him meant nothing. There is only one relationship he has and wishes to keep. That is a relationship of hate for his brother.

"Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, a silver haired jounin with a mask that covers most of his face except for his right eye and wearing his headband at an angle to cover his left eye.

"I don't _think_ I'm going anywhere. I _know_ I'm leaving," replied the Uchiha, boredom in his voice.

"Well then, I guess we just have to stop you. You are not getting another kilometer away from here Sasuke," said Kakashi, lifting his headband up revealing his Sharingan.

Yamato got ready, Neji activated his Byakugan, Shikamaru began to think of a plan, Shino got his bugs ready, and Lee and Guy get into their taijutsu stance. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, analyzing his situation and prepared to counterattack.

Kakashi was the first to rush at Sasuke. The two Sharingan users threw some shuriken at each other at the same time. The shuriken hit each other and deflected away into the ground. Then, Kakashi went in for hand-to-hand combat. While Kakashi was keeping Sasuke busy everyone else surrounded the fighting pair in a large circle.

After a bit in which neither Kakashi or Sasuke could land a clear blow the two broke away from each other, still in the circle. Sasuke calmly addressed his new predicament. His attention was drawn to Neji who at that moment decided to use his Juken to block off Sasuke's chakra. Sasuke barely evaded the strike and had to take to dodging from Neji's subsequent attacks. Kakashi watched this skirmish and decided to go underground. He quickly maneuvered under Sasuke, who was in the middle of the circle and stuck his hand out to grab the unsuspecting Uchiha's leg. When Sasuke felt a hand grab onto his foot he looked down. That was a mistake as Neji used the opening to use his Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (eight trigrams, sixty-four palms).

However, Neji only managed to get in two shots before he was sent back covered in blue-white electricity. Kakashi pulled his hand back from the shock and leapt out from underground. Sasuke had used Chidori Nagashi to defend himself, but did not attack because he no longer had a sword to channel his technique into. Everyone waited until Sasuke let the jutsu fade until attacking again. That is everyone waited except for Shikamaru who used the chance to use Kagemage no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique). His shadow made its way over to Sasuke who noticed it. Sasuke jumped out of the way and landed near Lee, who began to attack Sasuke. Guy joined his protégé and both attacked Sasuke with their unique brand of taijutsu. Lee's kick nearly hit Sasuke in the head, but he had ducked to avoid the blow. However, that left him wide open to Guy's kick. Sasuke's eyes were on Lee and he never saw it coming.

"Uggh," grunted Sasuke, coughing up blood. The kick hit him in the chest and sent him flying to the other side of the circle right at Yamato.

Yamato saw Sasuke flying towards him and quickly formed hand signs. A bunch of wood branches suddenly rose from the ground behind Yamato and wrapped around the Uchiha. Sasuke before the wood had caught him, performed a series of seals. He again used Chidori Nagashi and destroyed the branches around him. Yamato sent more branches after Sasuke who formed more hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)." A large ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and burned the branches coming at him to ashes. As soon as Sasuke's technique was finished he had to jump to avoid Kakashi lunging at him from his left with Raikiri (Lightning Edge).

"_Shit! I missed. So close too!"_ cursed the silver haired jounin. _"It seems like this won't be easy. Sasuke really has gotten stronger, a lot stronger. However, it still isn't enough!"_

Kakashi ended up a few meters away from Sasuke, Raikiri still in hand since he didn't hit anything with it yet. He turned around and glanced at Sasuke who was now engaged with Lee and Guy again. The two Goken users were using a variety of punches and kicks, mixing their attacks with each other so Sasuke could only dodge. One of Lee's punches hit Sasuke in the jaw and sent him towards the middle of the now, irregular circle.

Sasuke hit the ground and jumped to his feet, performing hand signs. However, just as he was about complete his jutsu he couldn't move anymore.

"Kagemage no Jutsu, complete!" said a sly Shikamaru. "We got you now Sasuke!"

"What?! How? I never saw your shadow come for me. There's no way I could get caught by your pathetic technique!" an angry Sasuke shouted.

"Here let me show you." Shikamaru looked down causing Sasuke to look down as well. Sasuke was shocked. Shikamaru had used the hole Kakashi had dug to sneak his shadow to catch Sasuke, who was standing over the hole. "And my jutsu is not pathetic! It was good enough to catch you wasn't it?!"

"Shino use your bugs and drain Sasuke of all his chakra," said Kakashi.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei," replied the mysterious boy, who sent a swarm of chakra eating bugs at the Uchiha. Shikamaru let his hold on Sasuke go just as the bugs got to Sasuke, thinking the battle was won and that Sasuke would be unable to do anything. However, that was a mistake. While the bugs began to eat his chakra, Sasuke quickly performed hand signs.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Jutsu)." A large flame traveled from Sasuke's mouth along the bugs trailing back to Shino. Just as Shino was about to get hit by the fire technique, Kakashi jumped in the way. Using the Raikiri in his hand Kakashi stretched the electrical current over his whole body neutralizing the attack.

"_Chidori Nagashi!"_ "How did you do that Kakashi?" asked a surprised Sasuke, who quickly hid his shock and once again became impassive. Sasuke was breathing heavily now, his chakra almost gone.

"Have you forgotten that I also have the Sharingan? My, my, my I've been using it the whole time. Besides, I believe that I was the one who invented Chidori and taught you how to perform the jutsu. Any variant of Chidori would be easy for me to do myself, but copying it is like taking candy from a baby. Oh and one more thing, this battle ends now!" said Kakashi.

Kakashi rushed at Sasuke with his Chidori Nagashi still activated deflecting the kunai and shuriken thrown at him. Sasuke began to panic and fear came to his eyes. As soon as the barrage of weapons was over, Kakashi channeled his Chidori Nagashi back to his right hand. Kakashi was 3 steps away from Sasuke, Raikiri ready to end the boy's life when Sasuke smirked and activated his cursed seal going straight to level 2. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, but continued his attack anyway. He jammed his right hand at Sasuke who used his wings to protect himself. Blood splattered everywhere as Kakashi punched a hole through both of Sasuke's wings. The traitor groaned in pain and staggered a couple of steps back. Wiping the blood from his mouth Sasuke grinned.

"Nice try Kakashi, but I have a backup."

Sasuke aimed his arm at Kakashi and a bunch of snakes came out of his sleeve. The snakes quickly slithered at the jounin. Kakashi grunted in annoyance and quickly formed hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." The large fireball made quick work of the snakes, burning them to nothing. Kakashi continued his attack, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mystical Firebird Jutsu)."

Sasuke dodged, but he had become so focused on only Kakashi that he failed to notice that Shino's bugs were now eating away the rest of his chakra. A kage bushin of Kakashi also snuck up on him. The clone Kakashi kicked Sasuke back to the middle of the circle and Shikamaru once again immobilized Sasuke.

"_Shit, not again!"_ Sasuke cursed himself for getting caught again. The curse seal receded, no power left. Sasuke now had no more chakra to fight with anymore.

Neji sealed away Sasuke's access to his chakra and Shikamaru tied him to a tree. The group got together to find out what they should do with Sasuke.

Yamato contacted Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, we have caught Sasuke. There were no casualties. What do you want us to do with Sasuke?"

"Excellent job, everyone. Execute the Uchiha immediately. I do not want to make the same mistake again of letting him off easy. After that, burn the body and dump the ashes into the river."

"Understood Hokage-sama," Yamato said. "Kakashi-senpai would you like to do the honor?"

"Ah. I'll execute Sasuke." Kakashi formed Raikiri and thrust his arm through Sasuke's chest. Blood splashed everywhere and Sasuke breathed his last breath. Kakashi then placed the body onto the ground and used a fire jutsu, burning Sasuke's body. Yamato gathered the ashes, put them in a wooden container, and then dumped the contents into a nearby river. Uchiha Sasuke was finally gone and his goal never to be realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura awoke and found herself in a hospital room. She remembered what happened to her just a few hours ago. Sasuke had tricked her, used her, and left again. Thinking about this made Sakura mad, no pissed. She got up and stomped to the door. Sakura decided to go the Tsunade to tell her what happened and opened the door only to find her master there.

"Master! I was just on my way to see you. What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

"Sakura I was the one who brought you here. I see that you're all better now. That's good news. Now tell me why you gave Sasuke his power back." Tsunade said the last statement with anger.

"Uh, I did it because Sasuke said he loved me and would never leave me. I believed him, so I gave him his power back. But he lied to me. He tricked me and left me again. I'm so sorry shisho. I'm sorry," Sakura broke down and started crying.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice and saw a person who was hurt, lonely, and genuinely sorry. She couldn't stay mad at someone like that.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright Sakura. It's alright. It doesn't matter anymore. I forgive you and besides Sasuke was caught." Sakura stopped crying when she heard that.

"Sasuke was caught? Already? Where is he shisho? I'm going to kill him. He pretended to love me and used me," said Sakura with venom in her voice.

Inner Sakura was also pissed. _"Shannaro! I'm going to kill that backstabber. He's going to get what he deserves for lying to me! And he broke Naruto and me up!"_

"Sakura sorry, but Sasuke is dead. I told Kakashi and the others that went after Sasuke to kill him. I didn't want to make the same mistake of letting him live again."

"Oh, it's alright. I'm happy to know that that backstabbing, lying, scheming, bastard is dead. Shisho, could you tell me where Naruto is?" asked Sakura suddenly a bit happier. Her eyes were filled with regret and sorrow though. Sakura is hoping she can get Naruto to forgive her and have things back the way they were just 1 month ago.

"Why do you want to find him?"

"I want to tell him I'm sorry for what I did. I want to ask for his forgiveness and I want things to be the way they were before," replied Sakura, who hung her head down ashamed at what she did. Inner Sakura agreed. _"I want to hug and love him again. He's always been there for me, saving my life, and trying to make me feel better. I should have just stayed with him instead of falling for that stupid Sasuke again."_

"Sakura, you know with what you did to Naruto I'm not sure that he'll forgive you, especially with the words he said to you before he left. If he did he must have a heart of gold, but I do know for sure that things will never go back to the way they were. I'm sorry, but I know that won't happen and I don't know where Naruto is right now."

"What? Did something happen to him? Why don't you know where he is?" Sakura was worried and scared. She wanted to talk to Naruto really bad.

"No, nothing happened to Naruto. He is perfectly fine."

"Then why don't you know where Nar-"

Sakura was cut off my Tsunade who told her. "I don't know where Naruto is because he left with Jiraiya over 3 weeks ago. The two of them are on a journey and aren't expected back for a long time, if they ever come back."

Sakura felt her heart break. Naruto was gone and he might never come back. How would she be able to see and talk to him again? "What? Naruto might never come back? But I-I wanted to talk to him again. Shisho, can you tell him to come back or make him come back? Is there anything you can do?" pleaded Sakura, tears in her eyes.

"Sigh…Sakura, I can't make him come back. You know he is Jiraiya's successor. The journey they are on involves Naruto learning jutsu and jobs he has to do as Gama Sennin. And no, I will not make a mission that entails you to find Naruto since I know you're going to ask me that. You are too valuable here in Konoha to be gone for the amount of time that would be needed to find Naruto. Do not leave the village without permission either or I'll have you put under surveillance and house arrest."

"Hai shisho," a defeated and depressed Sakura said.

With Naruto and Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking towards their next destination when a bloom of smoke appeared. A toad had appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I have an important message for the both of you."

"Ok, tell us what the message is and hurry up. I have better things to do you know. _Like looking at hot women in bikinis. Hehehehe._" Jiraiya began to get a nosebleed just thinking about the women in the hot springs.

"Uchiha Sasuke is dead. He was caught trying to escape the village and was killed by the group sent after him." With that the toad was gone in a cloud of smoke.

"So Sasuke died huh? Well serves him right, for what he did to me, almost killed me once too, and tried to leave the village again just to kill Itachi," Naruto commented with a bit of anger. "What do you think Ero-Sennin?"

"The kid got what he deserved. By trying to leave the village again he betrayed Tsunade and everyone else in the village who believed in him and helped him. Anyways, Naruto time to go," said Jiraiya, who resumed walking.

"Yea, let's go."

A couple of hours later Naruto and Jiraiya find themselves in a decent sized town. The two of them are somewhere in the Bird Country, northwest of the Fire Country. A celebration is going on in the village and because of that Jiraiya decided that they would spend a week here. Naruto and Jiraiya are walking through the town, looking for an inn.

"Ah, Ero-Sennin, what about that one?" asked Naruto, pointing at a brand new hotel. "It looks like a pretty nice one."

"Hmm, I don't know, we'll see," answered Jiraiya.

The two of them walked to the hotel. When they reached it the sign said Welcome Guests to the Hot Springs Hotel.

"Hot Springs? _Hehehehehehe. Jackpot! There's bound to be some beautiful ladies here!_ Alright Naruto, I've decided. We can stay at this hotel," said Jiraiya lecherously.

"You're only saying that because there are hot springs here and you want to 'research' information for your book. By the way the hot springs are mixed, Ero-Sennin," said Naruto reading a sign near the entrance.

When Naruto didn't get a reply he turned around to look at his sensei. Jiraiya was on the ground unconscious, blood coming out of his nose.

"Ero-Sennin? Are you going to be alright? Get up, come on, we need to check in." With that said Naruto slapped the perverted old man awake. Jiraiya didn't mind the rude awakening and just scampered into the lobby and went to the reception desk with Naruto following shaking his head.

"Hey, give me a room please with two beds and a view of the hot springs."

"Ok, and how long will you be staying here?" asked the receptionist, a young brunette getting a key out of the desk.

"A week," answered Jiraiya, paying for the room.

"Ok, here is your key. Your room number is 33 and is on the 3rd floor."

With that Naruto and Jiraiya went upstairs to their room. Taking off their sandals they walked in their room and both men gasped. It was very spacious and beautifully decorated. The two beds were off to the side by the window on the right side. The bathroom was on the left side. Jiraiya walked to window and looked out. He saw some women in the hot springs and immediately ran out of the room.

"Naruto I'm going to the hot springs. You should come too, but if you want to do something else that's fine," yelled Jiraiya as he left.

Naruto just sighed and layed on his bed, thinking about the past 3 weeks he spent traveling with his godfather. It was the best time of his young life and nothing came close to matching it. That includes the time he spent with Sakura when they were dating which Naruto consciously locked away forever, never to be remembered again. Naruto and Jiraiya spent a lot of time talking, laughing, and training.

Naruto had learned a lot of new techniques these past few weeks. He can now use some ho (fire), mizu (water), and tsuchi (earth) techniques in addition to learning more kaze (wind) jutsu. Naruto also learned some of Jiraiya's techniques like Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind) and sealing techniques. After all with Akatsuki and Orochimaru (yes he is still alive; I changed it so he wasn't absorbed by Sasuke, instead transferred to a different body) still out there Naruto needed to be strong and he was. Naruto is now stronger than ever, despite having the powers the Kyūbi granted him sealed away. He can now fight on par with a serious Jiraiya, although to be fair probably not as strong as Jiraiya was in his prime.

Even Jiraiya was astounded by the progress Naruto made. It was as if the incident with Sakura and Sasuke and learning that the 4th is his father had changed Naruto. The blond was now smarter (not way smarter, but decent amount smarter) and progresses faster than ever. Even though using kage bushin to train speeds up learning jutsu, it should not make it as fast as Naruto is learning, even using hundreds or thousands of clones. Jiraiya chalked up the reason on how Naruto got so smart and powerful to his determination, wanting to be as good or better than his father, and the genes he got from his parents. It was as if the 4th's learning genes were passed onto Naruto and that they had been dormant for the better part of 16 years. The 4th grasped and developed new techniques pretty fast, being the genius he was.

Right now Naruto is trying to learn his father's most famous jutsu, the one that earned him the nickname of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, Hiraishin no Jutsu. Jiraiya had given Naruto everything his parents left him, sealed in a scroll. Among those things were the seals the 4th used to use Hiraishin no Jutsu. Naruto already knows the basic principles behind it and can write the seal, but he can't teleport yet.

After thinking about his progress, Naruto got up and went to the hot springs. He joined Jiraiya who was sitting on one side of the hot springs with some of the women. It's obvious that Jiraiya is enjoying the attention from the opposite sex. Naruto had left his clothes in the changing room and was just in a towel.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing? Come on in the waters fine," said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and walked into the spring and relaxed letting out a sigh of pleasure. Laying back in the warm, steamy water Naruto thought about the future. He smiled knowing that it was going to be fun and looked over at his godfather. Jiraiya had gone back to talking and entertaining the ladies.

"_Wherever this journey goes I'm happy knowing Ero-Sennin will be with me. The past few weeks with him was like spending time with a father and family. It's nice and comforting."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week Naruto and Jiraiya spent in that town was full of fun and excitement. Naruto stuffed his face with a diverse range of food and of course bowl after bowl of ramen (this town's ramen was actually not that bad so says Naruto). The ramen stand owner was sad when the time came for Naruto to leave, but then so were most of the people that Naruto met. The townspeople loved the spiky haired blonde's cheery nature and humor. Naruto also had a fairly large group of girls that adored him. These girls wanted to date him, but he turned them down saying that he was only in town for a week and that wasn't enough time for a relationship. There was also another reason, a painful one that kept Naruto from dating, but he was almost over it.

Konoha

Sakura went about her business at the hospital, filling out paperwork, taking care of patients, and healing injured ninja. Her social life was almost non-existent. Sakura was lonely and depressed. She lost two teammates. One teammate, a dark haired one, she didn't mind losing (Sakura now hates Sasuke), but the other a happy-go-lucky, blond she wanted back. He had become her best friend (Sakura still view Naruto as her best friend while he doesn't view her as anything more than another person) and she wanted him back. However, it looked like the man she knew she loved more than anything now, would never come back.

"_No, I want to see him again. Looking at his happy face always brightens my day. Damn you Sasuke. Even in death you torment me and break my heart!"_

Sakura knew Naruto was alive with the messages that came back to Tsunade from Jiraiya, but there was never anything in the letters she wanted to know about.

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking about Naruto and Jiraiya. She sighed and wondered what would have happened if she had executed Sasuke to begin with. Then she wouldn't have to deal with a heartbroken Sakura and have one of her best shinobi no longer available for missions. Naruto wrote to Tsunade telling her not to tell Sakura anything about him. She complied and hid the letters Naruto sent and let Sakura look at the ones Jiraiya sent. Tsunade knew that there was no way to fix Naruto's and Sakura's relationship anymore.

"_Oh well, what's done is done. You can't change the past, although I wish I can. Sakura you messed up and lost a great opportunity. Sigh. I need some sake."_

4 Years Later

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the battlefield. His clothes were torn, he was wounded in some places, and bleeding, but that didn't matter to him. Tears were falling down his face as he continued to stare and mourn at the body of his godfather.

Jiraiya was dead. The old Gama Sennin had died in the battle against Akatsuki. Naruto was the only one left alive after the battle. Over the years Naruto and Jiraiya had slowly eliminated the members of Akatsuki. Soon only Pein, Itachi, Tobi, and Konan remained. Orochimaru was also dead, killed by Naruto when the former tried to abduct him to take over his body since Sasuke was dead.

_Fight Earlier in the Day_

During the fight, Naruto fought against Itachi and Tobi while Jiraiya fought against Pein and Konan. Itachi, who revealed his dark secrets, turned against his organization and helped Naruto fight Tobi. In the middle of that fight Tobi revealed to Naruto that he was the true leader of Akatsuki and that he was really Uchiha Madara. Naruto had been surprised and turned to his new comrade for confirmation. Itachi had merely nodded and then attacked Madara, who was not as powerful as he once was.

(Note: I do not know what kind of jutsu Madara can use with his Mangekyō Sharingan, so I made it so he and Itachi have the same dojutsu. After all it is stated that Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan lets him use the 3 most powerful techniques in the Uchiha Clan and Madara was the one who founded the clan.)

Naruto and Itachi and Madara started their fight using mainly ninjutsu. Itachi and Madara used basic Uchiha fire jutsu while Naruto used futon, doton, and suiton jutsu. Madara quickly became annoyed with how the fight was going. Although he managed to land some hits on Itachi and Naruto they weren't serious. Every time he got a good opening at either Naruto or Itachi the other one would cover the hole by attacking him or defending the person. Deciding to take Naruto out of the fight Madara activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi sensing what Madara was doing yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun keep out of the fight from now on. Madara is going to use his Mangekyō Sharingan and only another person with the Mangekyō Sharingan can fight him now! Leave it to me."

"Understood and Itachi you better not die! I have some questions for you about what you told me among other things." After saying that Naruto backed away a bit from the fight.

Itachi nodded and turned his attention back to Madara. Closing his eyes Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi and Madara used Tsukuyomi on each other at the same time. The powerful genjutsu never hit their targets. Using the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Itachi and Madara canceled the jutsu aimed at their nerves. Then both decided to use Amaterasu on each other. Naruto had to move back more to get out of the way as the two giant black flames hit each other; Jiraiya was busy fighting on the other side of the meadow. The black flames, which burn as hot as the sun, collided with each other. The space separating Itachi and Madara became engulfed with the jet black flames and extended about 8 kilometers into the sky. The attacks were equal in strength and neither could gain the upper hand and only lost a lot of chakra. Itachi went left and Madara went right. Both ran around the circle of flames at each other. Clang, clang. Naruto could hear the sounds of kunai on kunai. Then he saw someone sent flying into the flames of Amaterasu. The figure emerged from the fire and removed his cloak so he wouldn't burn. Madara emerged from Amaterasu. He was kicked by Itachi into the searing, intense pain inflicting flame. Suddenly, a large spiritual being emerged out of nowhere. Naruto gasped at the size of the weird thing and its appearance.

Madara looked at Itachi's greatest technique, Susano'o, and laughed. He activated his own Susano'o. Now there were 2 yamabushi spiritual beings on the battlefield. Itachi slowly walked towards Madara with his jutsu following him.

"Madara this fight is over. You will not be able to overcome my Susano'o, even with your Susano'o," said Itachi coldly at Madara.

"You're wrong Itachi. My Susano'o is even stronger than yours," Madara shot back.

"We'll see," said Itachi. "_You are in for a surprise when my warrior attacks you, Madara for I have collected some scared items and equipped them to my Susano'o._"

Madara made the first move and his warrior swung its sword at Itachi's warrior. Itachi's Susano'o blocked the attack with the sacred Yata No Kagami (Yata's Mirror) in its left hand. Then Itachi's spirit warrior attacked Madara's being. Using the legendary Totsuka no Tsurugi (The Sword Ten Hands Long) aka Sakenagi Longsword (Sake Cutter Longsword) in its right hand it swung at Madara's warrior, who blocked the attack with its shield. However, since Itachi's sword is enchanted it cut through the shield and pierced Madara's warrior in the arm. Madara's eyes widened in surprise at this.

"Impossible! How did your warrior do that? No! Don't tell me that you the weapons your Susano'o wields are sacred or enchanted?" asked a now sweating Madara.

"That right. My Susano'o wields the Sakenagi Longsword in its right hand and the Yata No Kagami in its left hand. You have no chance at winning this battle," stated Itachi.

With that Itachi commanded his warrior to cut down Madara's until it disappeared. Then, it attacked Madara, cutting the immortal Uchiha in the chest, trapping him in an eternal genjutsu.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Madara as the genjutsu enveloped him and he fell to the ground. Madara will forever be trapped in that nightmare with no way to escape, except for death. Naruto rushed at Madara and stabbed him in the chest with 3 kunai, killing the former leader of the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi dispelled his jutsu and collapsed, breathing heavily, his chakra mostly expended. Naruto rushed to Itachi's side.

"Itachi are you alright?" asked Naruto, genuine concern in his voice.

Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled a real smile. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm alright. I'm just exhausted."

"So what you told me earlier is all true, about the Uchiha Clan and Madara. But why did you turn on Akatsuki and help me?"

"Because you were a good friend and tried to be a real brother to Sasuke. You were there for him since I couldn't be. I wanted to repay you for that."

"Sasuke is dead now though and I left him over 4 years ago. You know that. So I still don't understand why you helped me?"

"For the reasons I just said is why I helped you Naruto-kun. And as for leaving Sasuke 4 years ago, that is of no concern. _He_ was the one that drove you away, not the other way around and it was his fault he got killed. He should have been more prepared and planned better when he made his escape. I know I drove him to become more powerful, but that was to make him stronger and protect him from the truth about our clan. I wanted him to view our clan as a great, noble one, not the traitorous one it really was. My clan wanted to overthrow the council and Hokage and establish themselves as the rulers of the Fire Country. I couldn't let that happen as war would inevitably break out, so I killed every Uchiha except for him. I hoped that he would have become strong enough to avenge the clan by killing me and then Madara, but that doesn't matter now. I'll apologize to Sasuke and tell him the truth about everything when I join him on the other side," Itachi finished explaining to Naruto. He then let out a long breath. It was like a great weight had been lifted off of Itachi's shoulders.

However, a large explosion in the distance caught Naruto's and Itachi's attention.

"Oh shit! I forgot! Ero-Sennin is still fighting. We have to help him Itachi."

With that Naruto grabbed Itachi and vanished in a yellow light from the spot they were just in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jiraiya saw a yellow flash appear, felt a presence appear near him, and smiled.

"_Finally, Naruto's here. I could use the help."_

(Note: Pein hasn't seen Naruto yet and doesn't really know what he looks like or what he can do.)

Pein looked at the person next to Jiraiya with shock. He had just appeared in a flash of yellow, but it was impossible he was dead. The 4th Hokage should have been, no is dead, but it seems like right now he isn't. Jiraiya smirked at Pein's shock. Naruto does resemble his father, the 4th even more now. Naruto had grown his hair down around his ears, almost to his shoulders. He is 180 cm (5'10) tall and weighs 63 kg (139 lbs).

"That's impossible. You can't be alive, 4th Hokage." said Pein, getting over his initial shock.

"I'm not the 4th," answered Naruto, smiling and looking around Jiraiya's battlefield.

Konan was dead, her body in a ditch and there many holes littered about.

"Then who are you?" asked Pein, who was gaining more confidence.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the 4th Hokage."

"Naruto? Your Naruto? Hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kyūbi no Jinchuuriki, you are mine now! Finally, I can remake the world!"

"No, you are not! I'm going to stop you here and now. The odds are against you anyway. With me, Ero-Sennin, and Itachi here you have no chance, especially since Madara the true leader of Akatsuki is dead."

"I was going to overthrow Madara and kill him myself. His reasons for gathering all the Bijuu were short-sighted. He should have been gathering them to take over the world. You two saved me time and effort. I'll have to thank you for that while I'm extracting the Kyūbi."

With that Pein performed a summoning jutsu. When the smoke cleared Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi gasped at what they saw.

"Now how do you like your odds! The tide of the battle has shifted in my favor!" exclaimed Pein or at least one of him. There were now 6 Peins!!

The 6 Peins separated and formed a large circle around Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi. Itachi reached into in weapons pouch, pulled out a food pill, and ate it to restore his chakra. He then reactivated his Sharingan and analyzed the situation. Naruto and Jiraiya tensed waiting for the Peins to attack. All the Peins had already activated their Rin'negan, so nothing the three inside the circle did would go unknown by any of the Peins. In other words each Pein sees what the other Peins see as they share the same field of vision.

All the Peins reached into their pouches for kunai and shuriken. Then, all at once they unleashed a barrage of the deadly projectiles at Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi. The three of them jumped into the air and out of the circle in different directions. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi each took on two Peins. The fight began and it was intense with all the weapons, clashes, and jutsu being used.

Jiraiya was having a hard time in his fight. He decided to go into Sage Mode to better deal with his former student. Summoning Pa and Ma (elderly toads that help Jiraiya) he transformed into his Sage Mode which entails him looking like a toad with webbed feet and everything.

"All right Pein, let's do this!" said Sage Jiraiya, who lunged at both Peins.

Itachi meanwhile, was also having a difficult time. The fact that his eyesight was almost gone didn't help any and had gotten him nicked in a couple of places from flying projectiles. Deciding that it would be more beneficial to end the fight quickly instead of dragging it out Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"Pein or whoever you are, this fight is over. You're finished," said Itachi as he used Amaterasu on one of the two Peins he was fighting.

Naruto was having a bit of trouble in his fight. Naruto had managed to deal major blows to the two Peins he was fighting while only receiving minor hits thanks to his Hiraishin no Jutsu. The special kunai with the seal was all over the area Naruto and two Peins were fighting in. The only reason Naruto hasn't killed them yet was because of the Rin'negan and the same field of vision both Peins shared. It saved their lives, although they were severely wounded.

After Jiraiya went into his Sage Mode and Itachi activated his Mangekyō Sharingan the battle turned in their favor. Jiraiya and Itachi managed to kill one Pein, each and were about to do the same to the other when the rest of the Peins decided to do something.

The remaining 4 Peins regrouped and lined up in a line facing the 3 Konoha shinobi. Each of them sharing their thoughts and ideas decided it was time to end the fight and take Naruto alive. All 4 of them smirked at what they were about to do.

"What are you smiling at? We cut you down to 4 bodies! Your ambitions and life ends here!" said Naruto.

"Just watch and you'll see what we're smiling about," said the Pein on the right end (Peins' right), while the one next to him began forming hand seals with one hand.

"_One handed seals! Shit! It's not going to be what I think it is, is it?" _Naruto's fear was confirmed when Pein said...

"Makyō Hyō Shō (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors)." Twenty-one crystal ice mirrors formed in the shape of a dome trapping the Konoha nin just like Haku's.

"How? That's impossible! This is Haku's kekkei genkai. There's no way you should be able to use this jutsu, Pein! You aren't from Haku's clan!" said Naruto.

The Pein on the far left spoke, "My Rin'negan grants me many unique and powerful abilities. One of these abilities allows me to learn, master, and use any jutsu in the world. Another allows me to access and use all 6 types of elemental chakra. None of you stand a chance against me! Jiraiya, Itachi you two are going to die. Kyūbi no Jinchuuriki you are mine!"

With that the one who formed the ice mirrors phased into them, while the Pein next to the one speaking formed hand seals.

"Bringer-of-Darkness Jutsu!" shouted the middle left Pein. Total darkness covered the area preventing Naruto and Jiraiya from seeing any attacks aimed at them. Itachi, however, could see thanks to his Sharingan. He was about to dispell the genjutsu when the Pein in the mirrors attacked him.

"I don't think so Itachi. You might be able to see through my genjutsu, but I intend to keep you busy so you can't dispell the jutsu so the others can see.

"_Shit,"_ thought Itachi as he had to dodge a hail of kunai aimed at him. _"We'll never win the fight like this. I need to figure out a way to get rid of the darkness clouding Naruto-kun's and Jiraiya-sama's vision. I can't just create a clone cause he'll just be dodging too and there's not enough time to make the seals for Amaterasu. What can I do?"_ As Itachi thought that the Pein in the mirrors decided to do something else. He flew out of the mirror at Itachi kunai in hand to stab the former Akatsuki member. Itachi dodged the attack and threw a kunai at Pein's back. However, Pein phased back into another mirror before the kunai could hit him.

Pein decided to try a different tactic after 5 more failures at killing Itachi. He switched targets and began to attack Naruto and Jiraiya who were cursing at their inability to see. The rest of the Peins just stood back enjoying the show standing around the mirrors in a circle so their field of vision could see anything.

Pein threw some shuriken at Naruto and Jiraiya. The two heard the whistling as the weapons flew through the air and jumped out of the way. Pein quickly lunged at Naruto who was exposed in midair, kunai ready to knock him out. Itachi realizing what Pein was up to jumped at Pein throwing shuriken at him. One of the Peins outside saw this and the Pein inside saw it too. He changed direction and went inside the closest mirror. Itachi cursed the Rin'negan and Pein as he landed. Suddenly an idea came to Itachi that would help him in this situation. He pulled out some smoke bombs and threw them at the floor creating a smokescreen that obscures Pein's field of vision.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," said Itachi quietly and one clone poofed into existence. The real Itachi then went underground while the clone performed some hand signs. When the smoke cleared Pein gasped at what he saw. Naruto and Jiraiya were nowhere to be seen. Itachi was all by himself in the dome about to unleash his attack. The clone Itachi used Amaterasu focusing it on the mirror Pein was in.

"_Shit,"_ cursed Pein as he phased out of the mirror and went outside the mirror dome. Amaterasu burned all 21 ice mirrors creating a large, thick cloud of steam. Naruto, Jiraiya, and the real Itachi emerged from underground where they were standing before under the cover of the steam cloud. Itachi's clone then rushed out at the Pein who made the mirrors and grabbed him who was surprised at the move.

"Bushin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)," said Itachi as his clone exploded. The huge explosion blew the steam away. When the dust and debris cleared another Pein was down and only 3 were left.

However, unknown to Naruto, Jiraiya, and Itachi in the middle of the steam and explosion 1 of the 3 Peins had silently snuck up on the Konoha nin. Jiraiya with his toad senses felt it as did Itachi. Jiraiya pulled Naruto out of the way of the attack. Itachi pulled Jiraiya away from the attack. Pein's attack pierced Itachi straight through the chest. Itachi coughed up blood, began having trouble breathing, and started to heavily bleed through the wound, but as Pein pulled out the sword he had summoned from a scroll, Itachi grabbed his hand preventing him from moving. Jiraiya used this as his chance. Quickly unsheathing his sword he impaled Pein through his head between the eyes, splattering blood and brain matter all over the place.

Itachi let go of the now dead Pein he was holding and collapsed on the ground. Naruto went to Itachi's side hoping he would be alright. However, it isn't alright. Itachi is slowly dying.

"Naruto-kun you must press on with your life. Don't worry about me. I can join Sasuke on the other side now. Follow your dreams Naruto-kun. Become a great Hokage and don't live your life without someone to share it with you. Don't dwell on the past or become consumed with anger or sadness," as Itachi finished he passed on.

"Itachi, you were actually a great guy. I only wished you could have had a better life," said Naruto, who sealed Itachi's body in a scroll as he was talking.

Jiraiya meanwhile was fighting the remaining 2 Peins, still in his Sage Mode. Pein had the upper hand attacking with a variety of elemental jutsu. Jiraiya could hardly keep up with the attacks from both Peins. One Pein stepped back and formed the cross seal while the other continued attacking.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu," shouted Pein. Four more Peins appeared out of nowhere and went on the attack.

Naruto rushed to help his sensei only to be stopped by the Pein who had formed the shadow clones. The clones and the other Pein were fighting Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya will be dead soon," stated Pein, staring at Naruto's eyes.

"No, you're the person who will be dead soon," said Naruto.

"I don't know if you know this, but maintaining his Sage Mode for long periods of time requires a lot of chakra and is taxing on his body. Jiraiya will run out of energy soon and when that happens he doesn't stand a chance against me," said Pein, with an evil chuckle.

"We'll destroy you before that happens to Ero-Sennin," stated Naruto, running at the Pein in front of him.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his right hand and thrusted it at Pein. However, to his surprise he went right through Pein, who was smirking.

"Genjutsu! Shit!" cursed Naruto as he formed the sheep hand seal. _"Kai (Release)!"_

Naruto dispelled the genjutsu. What Naruto saw after releasing the genjutsu shocked, angered, and saddened him. Jiraiya was on the ground with a pool of blood under his body that was growing with each passing second. Both Peins were standing over Jiraiya smirking in victory. Then both turned their attention onto Naruto who shouted at them.

"Ero-Sennin!! Bastard! What did you do?!" yelled Naruto.

"I believe that I just killed the Gama Sannin," said Pein, nonchalantly.

"How? Ero-Sennin was fine just a few minutes ago. He was doing fine against you."

"That's where you are wrong Jinchuuriki. You were trapped in my genjutsu longer than you realize."

"I only looked at your eyes 3 minutes ago. That isn't enough time for Jiraiya to lose the rest of his chakra."

"Hehehehe, HAHAHAHAHA! Kyūbi no Jinchuuriki, your Will of Fire is strong. I'll give you that, but your stupidity is unbelievable. It appears you still have not grasped what kind of genjutsu I put you in, so I'll tell you. You are right about the part when I cast the genjutsu, which was when you looked into my eyes, but are wrong about how long ago that was. I cast a time delaying genjutsu on you. You saw the fight, but that had already happened. While it seems only like 3 minutes have passed to you, in reality over 20 minutes have passed. In those 20 minutes Jiraiya could no longer maintain his Sage Mode and had to revert to his regular form. He was calling you the whole time and you didn't even know. It was pathetic the way he shouted for you to snap out of it and help him. I only wish I could have killed him when you were actually watching," finished Pein, a maniacal grin on his face.

"Damn you, bastard. I'm going to kill you," Naruto said, with utmost hatred. Reaching into his pouch Naruto pulled out a food pill and swallowed it to recover his depleted chakra.

Naruto ran at Pein throwing some of his special kunai and shuriken at the Rin'negan master. Both Peins deflected and dodged the weapons. Naruto then formed a Rasengan in each hand and vanished in a yellow light.

"_Shit! Where is he?_" One Pein quickly turned around to watch their backs. However, Naruto wasn't behind them. Both Peins looked around, but for one of them it was too late. Naruto was on one of the Pein's right and thrust both Rasengans at one Pein.

"Arrrrrrggggghhhh," screamed the hit Pein. He was sent spinning through the air only to be met by Naruto at the end of his flight. Naruto had picked up Jiraiya's sword. He held it out blade pointed at a 45 degree angle as Pein came flying toward him. Pein landed on the blade which went through the middle of his chest, killing him immediately. Naruto dropped the sword and used his Hiraishin no Jutsu again appearing in front of the final Pein, kunai in hand.

"You're finished Pein," said Naruto as he thrust the kunai he was holding at Pein's neck.

Pein however dodged the blow and threw a punch at Naruto's face. However something grabbed him from behind and held him in a choke hold. Naruto had formed a bushin during his teleportation and had it get behind Pein.

"As I was saying Pein you're finished."

"So it would seem Uzumaki Naruto. You fought well. I must admit you're stronger than I gave you credit for. It seems I underestimated you and am paying for my mistake with my life. You have saved the world as it is. Too bad, I was going to remake it so there would be no more senseless fighting with me as ruler."

Pein said his last speech and Naruto thrusted his kunai through Pein's throat. Naruto jumped back and made his clone explode to incinerate the body. Then he walked over to Jiraiya and looked at his sensei for one last time.

_End of Fight_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After crying at the death of Jiraiya, Naruto sealed his body in the same scroll he had sealed Itachi's. Taking some of his blood from the wound on his arm Naruto performed a familiar set of hand seals. He summoned Gamabunta and told the toad boss everything that happened.

"I see. So you want me to tell Tsunade what happened, huh?" asked Gamabunta, who was also mourning Jiraiya's death.

"Yes, tell her what I just told you and that I learned everything there is about being the Gama Sennin so I will be taking over Ero-Sennin's position."

"Understood and kid, I'm proud of you. You'll make a great Gama Sennin. I'm sure Jiraiya would have been proud at the good you're going to do."

With that Gamabunta vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto headed to the next town to get himself fixed up. He would go back to Konoha tomorrow, but no one else knew that. Naruto went to the town's hospital and received treatment for his wounds. He checked himself out, got something to eat, and found a hotel to spend the night at.

The next morning Naruto left the hotel. The new Gama Sennin then disappeared from the hotel's lobby in a yellow flash much to everyone's surprise and quickly reached Tsunade's office in the blink of an eye. Tsunade had been expecting Naruto even though he didn't say anything about coming. So she was not surprised to see a yellow flash and a figure emerge from it. Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office and looked around. This was the first time Naruto was back in Konoha since that incident. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here over 4 years ago. Tsunade and Shizune were the only 2 people in here.

"Good morning Baa-chan, Shizune. Long time no see," said Naruto, a sad smile on his face.

"Ah, long time no see Naruto," said Tsunade, her voice a bit shaky from crying a lot. Naruto also noticed that Tsunade's eyes were red.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Glad to see after such a long time," said Shizune, who had been shocked when Naruto first appeared. It wasn't the entrance that shocked Shizune. She knew that Naruto had mastered his father's most famous jutsu and that he could even do it without a seal, although that required more chakra, which was how he got here. No, the thing that shocked Shizune was how Naruto looked now. Yes, Naruto had grown and is handsome, but he looked exactly like the 4th!

"You are the spitting image of your father, Naruto-kun," continued Shizune.

"Ah, arigatou. But I came here to talk about a couple of things and I don't want any interruptions or eavesdroppers," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and told Shizune to station ANBU guards outside around the office to make sure no one would get in or listen. Naruto performed a sealing jutsu on the room that prevents any sound from traveling outside after Shizune came back. Now they could talk in private without fear of anyone walking in or have someone listen in.

Tsuande and Shizune listened carefully as Naruto told them everything that happened on his trip with Jiraiya. They had a few laughs at the antics Jiraiya pulled on some women and when he got caught peeping on the women's bath. Overall, the 4 years Naruto and Jiraiya spent were fun and exciting. However, when Naruto got to the fight he became serious and sad. Tsunade and Shizune had already heard this part from Gamabunta, but wanted to hear it from Naruto himself.

After Naruto finished, both Tsunade and Shizune let out heavy sighs. Jiraiya had died a warrior's death and they were happy for him about that, but still Naruto and Tsunade missed him dearly.

Outside Sakura was walking towards the Hokage Tower. She had to meet with Tsunade about something important. Sakura hadn't changed much since Naruto left. She was a little bit taller (152 cm; 5'6) and weighed a bit more (36.4 kg; 80 lbs). The noticeable difference was that she had grown her hair a bit longer, down to the bottom of her neck.

Upon reaching the Hokage Tower Sakura immediately noticed the ANBU guards surrounding the Hokage office. Thinking something was wrong Sakura ran up the stairs to get to the Hokage's office. However, she was stopped by the 3 ANBU guards standing outside the doors to the office.

"Stop. No one is allowed to enter Hokage-sama's office at this moment."

"Why not? Did something happen to Tsuname-sama? I need to see her," said Sakura.

"Hokage-sama is fine. She is just in a very important meeting right now."

"Who is shishou meeting with? Do you know?" asked a curious Sakura.

"No I don't know who Hokage-sama is meeting with. Even if I did that information would be classified so I wouldn't be able to tell you. You'll have to wait out here until the meeting is done," said the leader of the squad.

"Understood," said Sakura, sighing as she sat down on the bench near the door. The medic-nin wondered what was going on in there and what was important enough that the Hokage's apprentice couldn't know. Sakura's thoughts wandered to her former teammate and ex-boyfriend, Naruto. She cringed at the ex part and wished she could tell him sorry for what she did. Unknown to her the man she wanted to see more than anyone else was in the office.

"Baa-chan I brought back Ero-Sennin's and Itachi's bodies. I would like a funeral for the whole village to pay their respect for these 2 great heroes," Naruto said solemnly.

"I agree Naruto. Tomorrow I will tell the whole village what happened and Itachi's dark past. The funeral will be held the following day. We will honor Jiraiya and Itachi for what they sacrificed for Konoha. Now if you excuse me I have to meet with the council and a certain old man about Itachi's past."

Naruto nodded, undid the sealing jutsu, and used Hiraishin no Jutsu and went to his parents' house, which had been empty for the past 20 years (He has a map that his parents left him showing where the house is). Tsunade got up and walked towards the door to her office. She opened it and dismissed the ANBU squad out there. Tsunade turned in the direction of the council meeting room and began walking there with Shizune following her. However, she ran into Sakura, who had been sitting on the bench waiting for her.

"Shishou, what was that meeting about? I thought you needed to see me," asked Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. I forgot I was supposed to meet with you. So much as happened in the past few days. Anyways, Sakura I need you to take over the head of the hospital for the rest of the week. Shizune and I have other important things to do right now and don't have time to heal the injured and sick. That's all I wanted to talk to you about," said Tsunade as she resumed walking.

"Wait Shishou! You forgot to answer my other question. What was that meeting about and who were you talking too?"

Tsunade and Shizune stopped walking. Both knew what Sakura thought about the man they just had a talk with, but said man probably didn't want to see her at the moment if ever. Nodding to Shizune, Tsunade turned to Sakura...

"Sakura, it was just a meeting with some of Suna's representatives. They are having some trouble at their northern border and requested for help. I told them I would think about it. Now run along to the hospital, Sakura."

"But where are the representatives? I didn't see them walk out of the office and since when do you need ANBU guards during a political meeting about that," stated Sakura, who was getting suspicious.

Tsunade inwardly cursed her apprentice's sharp mind. "They jumped out the window because they had to hurry back home. As for the ANBU, the reps didn't want anyone to find out about what is going on in their country. So keep quiet about it, ok?"

"Understood, shishou," said Sakura, satisfied with her master's answer. She left to go to the hospital. Tsunade and Shizune sighed. They had barely got away with their lie.

Both went to the council's room. Tsunade left the meeting room after a tiring 2 hours. She had argued with the village elders about what they did to Itachi. In the end she got the council to agree to take Itachi off the missing-nin and wanted criminal lists. He and Jiraiya will also have their names engraved on the memorial. Tsunade had also gotten permission to execute Danzou by telling the council everything he had done. Everyone turned on the old war hawk after hearing what Tsunade said. Danzou with no power and support left committed suicide before the ANBU could take him away.

Naruto spent the rest of the day in his parents' home, which was decent sized, and ate ramen for dinner at Ichiraku Ramen Bar. At the ramen bar Naruto greeted the old man and Ayame, both of whom wondered why Naruto hadn't eaten there in a long time. He told them what happened and said he didn't want anyone else to find out he was in Konoha yet. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the boy in understanding as he henged himself into a man the same height, but with regular civilian clothes and brown hair.

After eating 4 bowls of ramen, that were on the house, Naruto left Ichiraku and went home. Naruto trudged up the stairs and went to sleep in his new room. The next morning Naruto awoke to birds chirping outside his window. It was early in the morning, about 6 o'clock. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. After, Naruto decided to clean and renovate his house. Forming the cross seal Naruto said...

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

No less than 50 clones emerged out of nowhere. Naruto divided them up into teams of 5 and assigned them specific tasks. After the clones went to work Naruto vanished in a yellow flash to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was the only one in her office this time. She had made sure that no one else would be here when Naruto came. Yesterday, Naruto had made her promise not to tell anyone else that he was back in Konoha. She agreed and told him that there would be no one, but herself in her office the next morning.

"Good morning Baa-chan," said Naruto the moment he stepped into the room.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto. Now later at 12 today the whole village will be gathered in the streets below my office. That's when I'll give a speech about Jiraiya and Itachi. After I'm done you, Naruto will give your own little speech. Your old classmates, the Konoha 11, will standing next to us while the council and some ANBU will be behind us," explained Tsunade, who was carefully watching the blonde in front of her for any signs of anger or sadness. If Naruto was sad or angry he didn't show it.

To be honest Naruto had flinched a bit on the inside when he heard that the Konoha 11, which included a certain someone, would be standing next to Tsunade and him during the ceremony. However, Naruto decided to not let that bother him. He knew that he would have to see her again sometime now that he was back in the village, but Naruto also knew how he would deal with it. Naruto would just pretend that Sakura is invisible. If she spoke to him he would ignore her.

"Ah, understood," said Naruto, who vanished in a yellow light.

Naruto went back to his house and was astonished to find out that his clones were almost done remodeling and fixing it. The fence surrounding his property was fixed and had fresh coats of paint, the front gate was installed, and half the backyard had been converted into a training field with the other half a garden. He walked inside through the front door. Naruto noticed that there were about 200 clones working, 150 more than he created himself. He was happy with the work that he did. Everything was sparkling clean and new.

Naruto explored the rest of his house, while the clones continued working, to see if his clones had finished the other major renovations that he wanted. He found a door that wasn't there before and opened it. There were stairs that led downstairs to the basement Naruto wanted built. Naruto walked downstairs and saw that the basement was done. The floor had beige carpet with the exception of the area around the mini bar that had been built in the middle. Furniture had been arranged and there were 5 doors that led to a bedroom, bathroom, and 3 storage rooms. Naruto went back upstairs and looked around at the main floor of the house. In the middle was the large hot springs that Naruto planned. A couple of clones were finishing the piping that would circulate water to and from the springs.

"Hey, nice job guys!" shouted Naruto across the room.

"Arigatou, me!" yelled back one clone as the real Naruto left the room.

The rest of the main floor was practically done as well. There were now noticeably less clones now. Naruto decided to go upstairs. From his clones' memories he knew that it was finished, but Naruto wanted to take a shower in his room before the ceremony. The upstairs has 5 large bedrooms and a huge master bedroom. Naruto went to the master bedroom and prepared to take a shower. Just before he went in he received memories from the rest of his clones that everything was now done. Happy with that Naruto enjoyed a nice, long, and relaxing shower.

Naruto quickly dressed, disguised himself, and left for Ichiraku's and ramen. He had one hour left before 12 o'clock. In that hour, Naruto enjoyed eating his 9 bowls of ramen. After paying for his meal Naruto went back home. He undid his henge and used Hiraishin no Jutsu to get to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was waiting for Naruto to arrive and when she saw a flash of yellow she knew it was time. The village council and the Konoha 11 were already in place, outside on the balcony. No one knew what the Hokage was waiting for. It was already 5 minutes past 12 and the ceremony was supposed to start exactly at 12.

"Baa-chan, sorry I'm late," said Naruto, a bit of sadness in his voice since he would be talking about Ero-Sennin again.

"No worries Naruto. It's alright. Now that you're here we can begin. Follow me," said Tsunade.

Naruto and Tsunade walked outside to the balcony. Everyone was watching and waiting for the Hokage to appear in the doorway. Tsunade went through the door, followed by Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone's eyes on the balcony widened in surprise when they saw Naruto step out behind Tsunade. That is everyone was surprised except for the council and Shizune. Naruto greeted the council and ANBU before moving to his friends.

(Note: Naruto is part of the Konoha 11, so you will only count 10 names from the Konoha 11. I know Sai isn't part of the Konoha 11, but I had to put him in.)

The Konoha 11 in order, standing from right to left (Naruto's perspective as he walks up from the doorway behind them) are: Hyūga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten, Akimichi Chouji, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura. All of them were shocked to see Uzumaki Naruto here. He hadn't been seen in over 4 years. They guessed that the ceremony was to welcome Naruto back. Naruto had changed so much; he was more mature, smarter, and hotter (girls thinking that part).

Naruto walked up to Neji and starting with the Hyūga genius reacquainted himself with his old friends.

"Hello Neji. Long time no see. I'm glad to see your doing fine."

"Ah, it has been a long time, Naruto. Glad to see you too."

"Hey Shikamaru. How are you doing?"

"Oi, Naruto. I've been fine although my promotion to Jounin has been a bit troublesome. How about you?"

"I've been better. Hi, Tenten. You're doing fine, I see."

Tenten blushed at Naruto and replied, "Good to see you Naruto."

"Yo, Chouji. How's it going?"

"Hey Naruto. Everything is going fine. We should go out for some BBQ sometime."

"Hahaha. I'll think about that. Hello Hinata."

"H-hello Naruto-kun. I'm glad to finally see you again after so long," said the heiress though she didn't blush when talking to Naruto like she always did.

"Yea, me too. So you got married I see," said Naruto, pointing at the ring on her finger.

"Hai, I did. Kiba-kun and I are very happy together."

"Hey Kiba. Nice job on marrying Hinata. Make sure to keep her happy."

"Hey Naruto. Thanks and don't worry I intend to keep Hinata happy."

"Hi Sai. You've changed for the better."

"Hello Naruto. Your observation skills have gotten better I see."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Thanks though. Hey Lee. How have you been?"

"Naruto! You have finally returned to the village. I'm so happy," cried Lee.

"Hi Ino. You look prettier since I saw you last."

Ino blushed a bit at Naruto's comment and said, "Thanks Naruto, although you haven't seen me in like forever!"

"Hey Shino. You're as calm as ever."

"Naruto, you didn't forget me this time. You remembered me."

"Of course and sorry about that other time. I've been meaning to apologize for it."

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you Naruto."

Sakura had been waiting to see Naruto for a long time. Now he was here. She had watched him talk to the rest of their friends and was a bit anxious as he finally reached her. Everyone on the balcony looked anxiously to see what Naruto would do when he got to Sakura. Most thought that it wouldn't go well. Sakura on her part just wanted a chance to say sorry. However, none of them were expecting Naruto to just walk past her like she wasn't even there.

Sakura stood there speechless. Naruto had just walked past her, without even glancing! It was like she was invisible or something. Sakura watched, hurt, as Naruto walked to the corner and greet Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, and Shizune. Then, he walked to Tsunade.

"Na-Naruto!" spoke Sakura.

Naruto continued like he hadn't heard her. He reached Tsunade and nodded to her. The Hokage nodded back and signaled for the start of the ceremony. Everyone got in place and stood facing Tsunade, with Naruto beside her. Sakura could only look at Naruto, who was now looking out over Konoha. The villagers became quiet as they listened to their Hokage speak. Everyone was astounded to learn the truth about Itachi. They felt sad to learn about his death and Jiraiya's just a few days ago. Everyone learned that the funeral would be tomorrow at dawn and that the village would be shut down so everyone could attend. They applauded at the end of Tsunade's speech, but became quiet when Naruto stepped up to speak.

Naruto spoke of how he learned about Itachi and the battle that fateful day. Everyone listened intently to the blonde's tale. They learned that Itachi and Jiraiya fought valiantly and died a warrior's death. The villagers also learned that Naruto had been chased for a good 8 years of his life and that he was constantly in danger and could die at any moment. They felt bad for Naruto with all the pain and loss he has endured. The villagers saw the _demon boy_ in a new light. From that moment on the people in Konoha would respect Naruto and view him as a hero just like the 4th wanted over 20 years ago.

Naruto finished his speech and everyone clapped. He gave them a wave and stepped back. Tsunade dismissed the entire village and everyone on the balcony. Sakura wanted to speak with Naruto and walked towards the blonde. However, Chunin, Jounin, and ANBU got in her way as they headed towards the door and Naruto was obstructed from her view. Sakura fought her way through the crowd and ran at Naruto, his back turned, who vanished in a flash of yellow.

"Naruto! Wait!" yelled Sakura as Naruto vanished.

However, Naruto didn't hear her, though Sakura believes he did and just ignored her. Either way Naruto wouldn't have responded to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Tsunade noticed this and walked over to her former apprentice.

Putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder she said, "Sakura come on. I know you're hurt, but we'll discuss it in my office. Come on, let's go now."

"I-I j-just want to say I'm sorry and ask him for another chance," sobbed Sakura.

"I know, I know, but we can talk about this in my office where it's more comfortable," said Tsunade gently.

"I guess."

Tsunade helped Sakura get up and led her to her office. Once there Tsunade shut and locked the door. She motioned for Sakura to take a seat, while she sat at her desk. Crossing her hands, Tsunade put her chin on them and waited for Sakura, tears running down her face, to speak.

"Tsunade-sama, I want to talk to Naruto and tell him I'm sorry, but he-he didn't even give me a chance to. You saw it...he walked right by me and-and never looked at me. Please help me get Naruto back!" a hysteric Sakura begged.

"Sigh...Sakura we have already been through this. I told you 4 years ago that there's nothing I can do. You wanted to go find him and I couldn't let you, but now he's here. You need to make sure your in a situation where he has to talk to you. I'm sorry, but there is no other way to fix your relationship with Naruto. You caused this to happen. I know what I'm saying is harsh, but it's your fault it happened this way. I'm not sure he'll ever talk to you again, let alone getting his forgiveness."

"I know it's my-my fault, but not all of it was me. Sasuke planned our breakup so he-he could escape. Why can't you help me get him back? Please just help me, shisho!" cried Sakura.

Tsunade looked at the young woman in pity. If it was a stupid reason that made Naruto be like this to Sakura, she would intervene and help, but what Sakura had done was huge. She might be able to help a little, but she could also make the situation totally unresolvable, not that it isn't hard now.

"You're the one who responded to Sasuke's advances. You gave into to him! You crushed Naruto! Why can't you just get over him? He has obviously moved on. Go find another man you can be happy with. Stop behaving this way. It's not good for your health, Sakura."

"I know that, but I-I-I can't help it. I refuse to see any other man, but Naruto! Can you just help me," sobbed Sakura, eyes red and watery.

"Uhhh...fine. I'll help you Sakura. I'll talk to Naruto later, but I make no promises that I get Naruto to talk to you alright?" asked a weary Tsunade.

"Arigatou shisho," said Sakura as she stood to leave.

Tsunade watched Sakura leave, with tears still silently going down her face. She let out another sigh and hoped that everything would work out. Tsunade knows how stubborn and hard headed Naruto can be. If he doesn't want to acknowledge Sakura then he won't. She might have a better chance of winning all her bets for the rest of her life than getting Naruto to talk to someone he most likely despises with every fiber of his being.

Naruto had gone home after the ceremony. Tomorrow would be the funeral and he needed to get ready for it. After eating a late lunch, that consisted of a bento (what do you know, for once no ramen), Naruto walked out of his house to go buy a suit. After purchasing and complaining about the price of the suit, Naruto stopped by the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get some seeds for a garden in his backyard. When Naruto went in he found Ino working the register.

"Good afternoon, Ino," greeted Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto! I didn't know you would be out right now after the ceremony, much less come here. What do you want?" asked a hopeful Ino and slightly blushing Ino. Hopeful that he would ask her out.

"Nothing much, just some flower, fruit, and vegetable seeds for a garden I'm planning in my backyard," replied Naruto. He had noticed the blush on the blonde's face and smiled a little knowing that he caused it and the other ones at the ceremony too.

"You have a backyard? How? You live in a small apartment," said Ino placing both her elbows on the desk.

"Nope, not anymore. I have my own house now. It's pretty roomy and I just finished renovating it, but it still needs decorating," said Naruto.

"I see. So is that all you want?" asked Ino, putting her chin on her hands.

"Yup! After this I have to get a couple other things," answered a grinning Naruto.

Naruto paid for the seeds and left to shop around for the other objects he needed and wanted. Ino watched as Naruto left.

"_Damn! Naruto looks so good now. I'm pretty sure he noticed the blush I had while we talked. Maybe I should ask him out. Wait, what would Sakura think? She'd kill me the second she finds out. But she had her chance with him and blew it. Naruto's fair game."_

After a couple of hours and running into Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Tenten, Naruto finished his shopping. He had bought some vases, pictures, frames, and groceries. Closing the door to his house Naruto laid his new belongings on the kitchen counter and sighed. He had a pretty rough time shopping with all the looks and whispers he heard from all the girls who saw him. When Naruto ran into Tenten on the way home they ended up talking for a bit before Naruto realized that it was getting pretty late. He had noticed a tint of pink on the kunoichi's face as they conversed.

"_Jeez what is this? Is every girl going to blush when I talk or get near them? It's been like this ever since that town in Bird Country, although I wouldn't mind going out with Ino or Tenten. Maybe I should ask one of them? They probably wouldn't hesitate to say yes with the way they looked at me. Hmmm..."_

The next day Naruto woke up at exactly 6, yawning to the ringing of his alarm. He had decorated his house last night and felt good about his work. Looking out the window Naruto saw that storm clouds were moving in. Naruto quickly made his bed, brushed his teeth, took a shower, ate breakfast, and got dressed for the funeral.

Naruto arrived at the funeral, the base of the Hokage Mountain, in a yellow flash. Naruto saw that Tsunade and Shizune were already there.

"Naruto, after this funeral is over I need you to come to my office. We have something important to discuss," said Tsunade.

"Understood, Baa-chan."

Naruto unsealed the bodies of Jiraiya and Uchiha Itachi. He burned them with a ho jutsu and placed them in the coffins that were on top of a stage. Then he waited as everyone else from the village started arriving. Sakura arrived a little while after Naruto. She saw him and wanted to go speak to him, but it was too crowded so she decided to do it later.

Rain began to fall as the funeral started. All the ninja and citizens of Konoha stood side by side in front of the stage with those closest to Jiraiya and Itachi at the front. One by one and column by column each person went up to the two coffins to pay their respects and place flowers in the caskets. Two hours later the funeral was over. Tsunade had some ANBU take the coffins away and bury them in their respective family graves. She then motioned for Naruto to follow her. Sakura saw this and followed behind a good distance.

Naruto and Tsunade reached the Hokage Tower. In her office, Tsunade motioned for Naruto to sit down as she locked the door and sat in her seat. Sakura stood at the door and pressed her right ear to the door frame to listen to the conversation.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something very important and I want you to promise that you won't get angry. I promise that I won't get angry or physical."

As soon as Tsunade said that Naruto knew then what they were going to talk about. He was needless to say not happy about this at all. To top it off he could feel the person they were about to discuss right outside the door. However, this was a perfect opportunity to talk to her without really talking to her. If Naruto talked loud enough then Sakura would easily hear everything he said and understand that he doesn't want anything to do with her.

"Alright Baa-chan. I can see where this conversation is headed. I promise I won't get angry too much," replied Naruto.

"Good. Now I want to know why you are acting like you don't know Sakura."

Naruto gave a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened them, looked at Tsunade and spoke in a voice full of resolve, devoid of any emotion, but hate, malice, and anger.

"You know the reason Baa-chan. It's because of what she did to me 4 years ago."

Tsunade sighed. She had expected that answer, but wanted more answers.

"That was a long time ago. Sakura has gotten over Sasuke. She now cares about you and you're the only person she wants to be with. You should give her another chance," said Tsunade.

"Hah! Like she deserves another chance. She doesn't even deserve to say she's sorry to me. Hell, she doesn't deserve to be talked about," Naruto said.

Sakura's heart fell after hearing Naruto's remarks. She knows what she did was horrible, but she just wants another chance. She'd do anything for another chance.

"Naruto, just give her another chance. For me?" asked Tsunade.

"No! Stop asking me that. Did that bitch put you up to this? Huh? Is that why we're talking about this now?!" said Naruto, trying to keep his anger from boiling.

"If you must know no, Sakura did not tell me to do this. I told her that I would do this. It was my decision, not her request. Now if you won't give Sakura another chance will you at least be on more friendly terms with her?" asked Tsunade.

"Nope. Sorry, Baa-chan, but I can't do that. Now if this discussion is over I'm going home," said Naruto, getting up.

"Wait Naruto. We're not done here yet. You're not leaving until you promise me that you'll at least be on speaking terms with Sakura," Tsunade said.

Naruto sat back down in his chair. "No, sorry, but I can't promise that. Actually I don't promise that because I don't want to be on any kind of terms with that woman," spat Naruto.

Now Tsunade knew she had promised not to get angry, but the young man sitting in front of her was just too damn stubborn. Her veins on her forehead were about to pop.

"Naruto I order you to be on speaking terms with Sakura. If you don't follow my order I'll take away your title of Gama Sennin," yelled Tsunade angrily.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get angry Baa-chan," said Naruto darkly.

"You're being too stubborn," replied Tsunade.

"No I'm not. You're the stubborn one. You keep on telling me to forgive Sakura and since I won't you're ordering me to speak to her. Just because you're Hokage and have a higher rank than me doesn't mean I'm going to listen," shouted Naruto who was getting mad.

"You will listen to me Naruto! I care about you and Sakura and I want you two to be happy," yelled Tsunade.

"I don't care that you're Hokage. Hell I wouldn't care if you're Kami. I'm not following your order to be on speaking terms with that whore. You obviously care about that bitch more than me if you're telling me to do these things," Naruto yelled back.

Tsunade slammed her fists on to her desk. Naruto's refusal to do this was not unexpected, but his resolve was not. "Naruto if you don't say you'll listen to me in the next minute I'm sending you back to the Academy," shouted Tsunade.

"Fine send me back. I don't care! I'll just leave the freaking village and never come back! Maybe I'll join Iwagakure! How about that?" screamed Naruto, his face red from anger.

"You wouldn't dare! If you do that I'll send every available ANBU I have after you. I'll put you on the missing-nin list with the highest criminal rating and a kill on sight order! I'll come after you myself!" yelled Tsunade.

"I dare," replied Naruto.

That got Tsunade to shut up. The tone of Naruto's voice told her that he wasn't kidding and that he was deadly serious. Tsunade however, as Hokage could not let such a skilled and powerful shinobi, especially one she views as a son, to join an enemy of Konoha.

"Fine, you may go. I won't force you to do anything," said Tsunade, as she hung her head in defeat.

Naruto stood up from his seat and looked at his Baa-chan for a few moments.

"Arigatou Baa-chan. We will never talk about this subject again. Tell your apprentice when she comes in that's that. I don't want her in my life anymore. Good day," said Naruto, before in vanished in a yellow light.

Outside Sakura was on her knees crying her heart out. She knows that no matter what Naruto won't forgive her. When she heard Naruto say good day, Sakura slowly struggled to her feet and went into her master's office.

"Shisho why? Why won't Naruto forgive me?" sobbed Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto appeared in his room in a flash. He then went out the front door and walked to Ichiraku's, cursing on the way there. Naruto was in a bad mood and no one would dare to stop him. The blonde ninja still couldn't believe that Tsunade had tried to force him to be with that pink witch again. However, Naruto's bad mood was forgotten when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto, waving at his former instructor.

The Chunin turned towards the direction of the person calling him. His face broke into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Naruto! Good to see you," replied Iruka, as Naruto caught up.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, I'm heading to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Want to join me? It'll be my treat for once," said Naruto.

"Well, I'm not very busy right now, so why not. I'd be glad to eat lunch with you," answered Iruka.

The two had a fun lunch. They told each other stories over the last five years that brought many laughs. In the end Naruto ate 4 bowels and Iruka had eaten 7 bowels!

"Iruka-sensei, what the hell?! You've never eaten that much before! I didn't even know you could eat that much! How? Why?" asked a shocked Naruto.

Iruka could only smile before answering, "Because you were the one treating this time. That's why I ate more."

"Damn, guess I shouldn't offer to treat you anymore huh, sensei?" replied Naruto.

"Hey after all the times I've treated you, you should treat me more often," laughed Iruka.

Naruto and his wallet didn't agree with that notion however. He left with his wallet noticeably less full. Naruto wandered through the village for a bit, thinking about what he wanted to do. However, when he spotted a familiar person walking through the crowd, he made up his mind. Naruto quickly ran to catch up to the person. When Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the person, she had gasped in surprise.

"Hey Tenten, what's up?" asked Naruto.

Tenten couldn't help to slightly blush while interacting with Naruto. "Naruto! Nothing, just doing some shopping," replied the kunoichi.

"Oh, so are you doing anything important later?" continued Naruto.

"No, not really," answered Tenten. "Why do you ask?"

"Well then would you like to go out for dinner with me tonight?" asked Naruto.

The slight blush on Tenten's face grew a full shade of red. She couldn't believe that Naruto was asking her out, but he was and she had to answer.

"Ye-yes, I would _love_ to go out to dinner with you, Naruto," replied Tenten.

"Great! Pick you up at 7!" said Naruto before jumping to the rooftops to go home.

Before Naruto got home he was stopped by someone calling for him.

"Naruto! Wait a minute! Come over here!" waved Ino.

"_What does Ino want with me?"_ thought the blonde as he walked over to Ino.

"Naruto how are you today?" asked Ino, when he reached her.

"I'm fine. How are you, Ino?" Naruto asked back.

"Me? I'm fine too," replied Ino as she looked Naruto up and down while gaining pink on her cheeks.

"So what did you want me to come here for?" asked Naruto after several minutes of silence and Ino sizing him up.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. _Looking at Naruto is so distracting._ Naruto will you go out with me tonight?" a blushing Ino asked.

"Heh? Ino, I thought you already had a boyfriend," said Naruto, shocked.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. At least not anymore," stated Ino.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Your breakup must have been hard," said Naruto.

"No, not really. The guy wasn't worth my time, so there was no crying over that breakup. Plus he wasn't even a ninja. You, Naruto on the other hand, are definitely worth my time. So are you up to going out with me tonight?" asked Ino.

"Ano...gomen, but I already have a date with Tenten tonight," began Naruto, who started sweating when Ino shot him a glare, "It's not like I don't want to go out with you or anything," explained Naruto.

Ino accepted Naruto's explanation and smiled at him.

"Well how about you go out with me tomorrow night then, Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Well, I don't know," said Naruto.

"Come on, it's not like you have another date tomorrow or you and Tenten are a couple," countered Ino.

"Yeah, that's fine, Ino. I'd be more than happy to go out with you tomorrow night," smiled Naruto while giving Ino a thumbs up.

"Awesome! Be at my door by 7. See you tomorrow night then," waved Ino, walking away.

"Don't worry. I'll be on time!" shouted Naruto as he resumed walking home.

Naruto opened the door to his house. He stepped inside and let out a big sigh. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 o'clock.

"_Ah! Home sweet home. That stupid argument with Baa-chan really wore me out. Well at least she won't bug me about that ever again. Plus I have two dates coming up. Oh, that's right. I'd better get ready for my date with Tenten."_

Naruto spent a good 3 hours relaxing and decorating his house. Then at 6 he took a shower and got dressed for his date with Tenten. At 6:40 Naruto was out the door. He took his time getting to Tenten's house. Yes, he knows where Tenten lives because he knows where everyone in the Konoha 11 lives, unless they moved while he was gone. Luckily, for Naruto, Tenten didn't move so when he knocked on the door Tenten opened it.

"Good evening, Tenten!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He then proceeded to look his date up and down.

"He-hello Na-Naruto! Would you stop scrutinizing me?" said an increasingly red Tenten.

"Ah, gomen Tenten! It's just that you look so gorgeous, I lost myself," explained Naruto lamely.

Lame or not, it made Tenten's blush turn redder if that were even possible. Naruto chuckled at that on the inside thinking, _"Women, why the hell do the turn red so easily when they interact or get near me now? Seriously, I have to know the reason!"_

"Naruto! Stop that or we won't be able to go to dinner without me looking like a tomato," said Tenten.

"Alright, alright! Just don't get mad and hit me okay?" said Naruto.

"Don't worry I won't hit you Naruto, especially on our first date," replied Tenten smiling.

"That's good to kno- wait! Did you just say first date?" a shocked Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" questioned Tenten, both eyebrows raised.

"How can you say that? You're implying that we are going to go on more than one date," answered Naruto.

"Of course we're going to go on more than one date. I want to see if you make a good boyfriend. If tonight goes the way I think it will you're going to become my new boyfriend," stated Tenten like it was the most known fact in existence.

"Whoa, whoa, backup here! Tenten as much as I would like you as a girlfriend you can't just decide that I'm you're boyfriend. I have to agree to it. Not only that I want to go on more dates before I decide if I want to be your boyfriend. Plus I already have another date for tomorrow night. And before you get mad or hit me, we aren't dating so that should be fine," said Naruto.

"Fine, Naruto. I understand. Just promise me you'll go on another date with me. Like the day after tomorrow?" pleaded Tenten, who was scowling on the inside. _"Who the hell thinks she can go on a date with Naruto tomorrow night? Well whoever this girl is she is not getting Naruto. He's going to be my boyfriend and husband. Oh, I can't wait _

_for that! Better not mention that though cause Naruto would freak."_

"Sure, I'll go on another date with you, Tenten. The day after tomorrow is perfect," said a smiling Naruto.

Naruto and Tenten left for their date. Naruto was wearing a navy dress shirt with a matching tie and a pair of black dress pants. His hitai-ate (headband) was gone which let his blonde locks frame his handsome face. All in all Tenten and all the girls they passed thought Naruto was the hottest person they ever saw. All the other girls had looks of jealousy that the weapon mistress of Konoha had snagged such a hot man.

Tenten on the other hand was dressed in a very stylish and beautiful, blue kimono. The flower designs on it were extremely intricate. The red sash with a golden dragon on it was tied around her waist. Tenten's hair was not in the usual two buns. She tied into a ponytail. Everyone thought the girl accompanying Naruto was very beautiful. Many of the guys that they walked by stared at her in longing, but wouldn't dare cross the 2nd Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō.

Naruto and Tenten went to _Lucky Dragon_ for their date. It was an upclass restaurant that many people could not afford. The ones who could and ate in there were treated like royalty by the staff that worked the restaurant. Upon reaching entering the establishment Naruto was shown to the table he had reserved under the name Namikaze. Naruto and Tenten had a very nice time in the restaurant. It was pleasant and fun with all the talk, stories, and laughs the two had. After dinner Naruto took Tenten on a walk around the village. A while later he dropped Tenten off home and walked to his house to prepare for the next day.

After Tenten had closed her door she practically skipped to her room upstairs. Her date with Naruto had been wonderful, no perfect in her opinion. And that's what counts. Only Tenten can decide if she liked her date with Naruto or not. During the date Tenten had wanted to just kiss Naruto so many times, but didn't because she feared it would be moving too fast. However, besides that fact Tenten had learned a lot about Naruto like his likes, dislikes, favorite color, and his hobbies in general. Tomorrow Tenten would go out shopping for some of the things Naruto likes and use it to her advantage. She also knows that the biggest advantage to winning Naruto would be to just be herself.

"_Learning how to cook good ramen couldn't hurt either."_

The next day went by extremely fast for Naruto. He turned around (and between escaping from fangirls, talking to Tenten, meeting with Baa-chan, and eating ramen) and it was already 6 in the evening. He needed to be ready to pick up Ino in an hour. In record time Naruto had bathed and dressed up. Naruto was wearing the exact same style of clothing he wore on his date with Tenten, but the colors were reversed. By 7 Naruto found himself in front of the Yamanaka residence.

Naruto knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Ino's father opened the door.

"Hi, Yamanaka-san," greeted Naruto a bit awkwardly.

Yamanaka Inoichi looked at Naruto for a moment before motioning for him to come in. Naruto hesitantly followed the older man into his house. The two sat in the family room.

"So Naruto, I hear that you are taking my daughter on a date tonight. Is it true that Ino was the one who asked you for a date?" questioned Inoichi, relaxing into his seat.

"Hai, it is true," replied Naruto, who is getting a bit nervous.

"Well then, you better make sure you take care of my precious Ino, Naruto," threatened Inoichi.

"H-H-Hai," said a sweating Naruto.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now seeing as it is past 7, I'm afraid Ino has made you late for your date," said Inoichi as he turned towards the stairs. "Ino! Your date is here! How much longer are you going to take?!" yelled Inoichi.

"Calm down dad! I'm almost done!" shouted Ino.

A few minutes later Ino came down the stairs. She was dressed in a dazzling blue dress that had intricate flowers woven into it. Ino was also wearing matching flower earrings and high heels.

"Ok Naruto, I'm ready to go now! Bye Dad! See ya later!" waved Ino as she practically dragged Naruto out the door with her.

"Make sure you get my daughter back home by 11!" shouted Inoichi before the door closed.

Naruto and Ino walked side by side, hand in hand, to their destination, _Lotus Pond_.

"So Naruto did my dad scare you?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, he did," answered Naruto.

"I knew it. My dad is always scaring my dates and boyfriends. Don't worry about it," smiled Ino.

"Right," nodded Naruto.

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk. They exchanged stories of what happened to each other in the past 4 years. Unknown to the two blondes, someone had spotted them going on what seemed like a date. The figure decided to follow the apparent couple to see what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Naruto and Ino walked into _Lotus Pond _while the stalker hid in bushes to spy on them. Naruto had reserved a table by the window much to the figure's delight, no matter how small it was. However, the small delight the person felt vanished when it became apparent that Naruto and Ino were having a great time on their date. At the end of Naruto's and Ino's date, Tenten stepped from the shadows. She made a vow to win Naruto's heart no matter what.

After Naruto dropped Ino off and left, Tenten decided to confront Ino about her night with Naruto. She walked to the door and knocked on it. Ino who had just gone in, opened it not knowing who it was, but hoping it was Naruto.

"Oh, it's just you Tenten," blinked a surprised Ino.

"Hello to you too, Ino," shot Tenten back.

"Gomen, Tenten, but I just thought that someone else was knocking on my door at this hour," said Ino.

"Oh, you mean Naruto?" questioned Tenten, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! Where did you get that from?" blushed Ino.

"I saw you and Naruto on a _date_ tonight," replied Tenten coolly.

"Oh, I get it. You're just jealous right, Tenten? Naruto's the most eligible, handsome, and generous bachelor in Konoha and you want him for yourself, but you're mad cause Naruto has interest in me," said a supremely smirking Ino.

"Well, I might be jealous, but you're not the only one who Naruto has an interest in. In face if you didn't know I went on a date with him last night," said Tenten.

"Nani?! You're the person who Naruto went on a date with last night? Humph, so what? So you had the first shot at him, but I'm going to win him," said Ino.

"No, you won't. I'm going to win Naruto's heart," argued Tenten.

"Well then I guess this makes us rivals then," huffed Ino.

"I guess it does, Ino," replied Tenten as she walked away.

Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto was on his way home. Suddenly, he sneezed out of nowhere. It was a pretty warm night and there was no wind.

"_I guess someone must be talking about me. I hope that's a good thing."_

(Note: I might be upping the rating of this. Possible Lemon though I don't guarantee anything cause I have no experience in writing them. On a related note I would like to know how many people would still be able to read this if I do up the rating to 17+. Please leave comments about that. Arigatou!)


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sorry for not updating, but since school started I've been rather busy. Plus I sort of found an FPS I like to play on Friday nights. I'm in my first year of med school if any of you are wondering so don't kill me, please!! I promise to have an update after the semester is over. It wouldn't hurt if I get more reviews either cause I might be more inspired to write.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: At last I updated this story and not my Bleach one! School made me forget the rest of the story I had planned, so I decided that this will end in one more chapter or two. That means the story might seem rushed, sorry, but I want to finish this already.

Chapter 9

Around 9AM the next day Naruto found himself in the Hokage's office to receive his first mission from Tsunade in a long time.

"Ok, baa-chan, what mission do I have to do this time?"

Naruto dodged a book that was thrown at his head by an irate Tsunade.

"You never learn do you, brat." It was a statement not a question. Tsunade sat back down in her seat.

"Eh-he, nope sorry baa-chan. Not in this case. In other cases-" trailed off Naruto.

The Godaime instantly realized what Naruto was talking about. She decided to distract the Gama-sage from his traing of thought. The Hokage intertwined her fingers and put her chin on them.

"So, Naruto what is this that I hear about you going out with Ino and Tenten the past couple of days?"

"Ah, nothing, it's nothing baa-chan. Just two friends that I spent some time with," sputtered Naruto.

"Yes, two friends indeed, gaki. Two friends that you went to dinner with on separate days. Two dinners that you paid for. Two dates that you went on."

"Hehehe, you got me there baa-chan," chucked a nervous Naruto. "Is there something wrong with going out with Ino and Tenten?"

Tsunade had been waiting for this moment. This is when the plan she hatched would be put in motion. "Nothing is wrong with that. Naruto, I have no mission for you today. I have something very important to discuss with you."

"Nani? What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"_I hope this works. Naruto isn't __**that**__ stupid anymore. Hopefully he is still somewhat of an idiot. _ Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto you are obligated by a decree made by your father, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage in his will to marry the only daughter of Haruno Sora."

"Na-NANIIII?!?!? Where the hell did this come from baa-chan?! I don't want to be near that abusive bitch anymore!! Let me see that will, the evidence that I have to marry that manipulative witch!"

Tsunade reached into her drawer and pulled out a sheet. She handed it over to Naruto who carefully examined it. The blonde Hokage had on an emotionless facade, but inside she was extremely nervous.

"_Let this work, please work,"_ begged Tsunade.

Naruto read the document that his parents wrote. It was in his father's handwriting and everything. It even had his father's seal and symbol on it. It also had Sakura's parents names on it. Naruto stared at the sheet in silence and horror. He was arranged to marry that, that _whore_!

The sage looked up from the sheet, made an X with his arms, and firmly spoke, "I refuse."

Tsunade was not surprised by Naruto's reply. He hates Sakura now. However, Tsunade was determined to help her apprentice. She doesn't want Sakura to end up like her, alone in the world. Deep down she knows that Naruto still loves Sakura. After all a person's first love is hard to forget. Naruto's is just buried under a hard surface and surrounded by many walls. Tsunade believes that with time Naruto will find his love for Sakura again. Calmly she tried to guilt Naruto into giving in, "What? Why would you refuse Naruto? I thought you of all people would honor his otousan's last request. Your father had a strong bond with the Haruno family as did your okaasan."

Naruto was silent, contemplating what to do. Tsunade knows she's got the young man. She told Naruto of the relationship between his parents and Sakura's parents. Minato and Kushina had met a long time ago. They became partners and did missions together. On the way home from a mission Minato and Kushina saved Haruno Sora and Tomoe from missing-nin. The married couple were traveling to Konoha to live there since their old village didn't have the opportunity to advance. Later, Minato and Kushina were matched up as a couple by Sora and Tomoe. Years later Tomoe became pregnant with Sakura and months after that Kushina got pregnant. All four adults knew that Tomoe would have a daughter. It was decided that if Kushina had a girl then the two kids would be best friends. However, if Kushina had a boy, he would be named Naruto after Jiraiya's main character and arranged to marry Sakura to solidify bond between the two families. The four adults drew up an agreement to this.

At the time of Naruto's birth, Minato received word of the Kyuubi attacking. Minato took Naruto and sealed the Kyuubi in his newborn son. Kushina was exhausted after giving birth. When she learned that Minato sacrificed himself to stop the bijuu, Kushina died from exhaustion and a broken heart.

"Well Naruto, you know the rest. I didn't find this until late last night," finished Tsunade.

Naruto contemplated in silence for a bit. He stared at Tsunade with pain in his eyes making her inwardly flinch. The future Hokage put a sad smile on his face, "I-I have to think over this." With that said Naruto turned around and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

After Naruto had left, the young looking Hokage let out a breathe she didn't even realize she had been holding. Judging by how Naruto reacted Tsunade knows that she at least has 50/50 shot on her plan succeeding. Most of the story that she told Naruto is true. The part of the marriage arrangement was not.

Tsunade sighed as she didn't want to resort to this to solve the problems between the two former teammates. She turned her chair around to face the window overlooking the village and spoke, "Kakashi, you can come out now."

Hatake Kakashi, former sensei to Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura stepped out of the shadows he was just standing in. Kakashi put his pleasure book away in his back pocket as he stepped up to the Hokage's desk. He had a serious look under his mask.

"I take it you heard everything, Kakashi?"

"Ah, more or less," replied the jounin.

"So what do think will happen?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. Naruto is Konoha's most unpredictable ninja. There are more answers to that question besides the two obvious ones. He might not answer yes or no in this case. Besides this case is a _bit_ underhanded, Hokage-sama. You made up some parts of the story and had me copy the handwriting of sensei, Kushina-san, and Sakura's parents using the Sharingan. I wouldn't be surprised if this backfired on us, Tsunade-sama," answered Kakashi with an eye smile. "Karma come back to haunt us from this."

"Bah, if anything karma should reward us with something since we're helping two heartbroken people reconcile their relationship and love. Love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Kakashi, I'd suggest you find yourself someone soon too. You're in your prime right now and anything could happen to you on a mission. I'd hate to be the Hokage that oversaw the demise of the famous Hatake clan."

"Ah, but what about Ino and Tenten? They seemed to have developed an interest in Naruto as well."

"Those two have a few men who are interested in them. I wouldn't be surprised if those men make moves soon since word of Naruto going on dates with them has already spread," smirked Tsunade.

Kakashi did another eye smile and took out his book. While he opened to the page he left off, Kakashi spoke, "I'm sure that you had _absolutely nothing_ to do with the rumors about the dates Naruto went on." The copy ninja then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tch, that Kakashi. How did he know I spied on Naruto and his dates? Well, it doesn't matter. Time for some sake."

Tsunade reached into her drawer and pulled out a bottle of her favorite sake. She popped the cork and was about to take a sip when the door opened. Shizune came in carrying a really tall stack of paperwork.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama here is today's paperwork," said Shizune as she placed the pile on the desk. Tsunade's assistant saw her about to drink some sake. "Aaaahhh, Tsunade-sama! Just what do you think you're doing? You know you aren't allowed to drink any sake until the paperwork is finished," scolded Shizune as she took the bottle away.

"I'm gonna take all your sake away, Tsunade-sama. You can have some after your duties are finished."

"Oi Shizune! Give me back my sake!" yelled Tsunade as her apprentice walked out the door. "Tch, there goes my day. And it was going to be so pleasant today too," muttered a grumpy Hokage.

Sakura's Apartment

Haruno Sakura woke up this morning feeling a lot better than she has felt for the past few years. Late last night Tsunade-sama had approached her about a plan that might get her and Naruto back together. At first Sakura had refused to go with the plan because she didn't want Naruto to be forced to be with her. She wanted Naruto to love her so that they could have a happy life together, not one in which their relationship would be tolerable at best. However, after some convincing by her shishou and thinking Sakura agreed with the idea. She built a resolve to show and prove to Naruto that she loves him and only him!

Sakura left her apartment and made her way to work at the hospital. While walking Sakura contemplates her life. She hopes her lonely life will get better. Both of her parents passed away from cancer two years ago, so she lives by herself. The pink haired med-nin knows that Tsunade-sama must have started her plan by now.

"_Maybe I'll be with Naruto in the near future. Arigatou, shishou for trying,"_ thought Sakura as she arrived in time for her shift.

Namikaze Mansion

For the past 5 hours Naruto has been in a meditative state in the training room. He knows he has another date with Tenten later and another with Ino tomorrow. However, at the moment the situation with Sakura is at the forefront of his mind.

Naruto doesn't want to be anywhere near the bitch. Right now he feels nothing but anger and hatred at his former teammate for breaking his heart. Naruto also knows that if he was completely honest with himself he'd admit that deep down he still loves Sakura. The young man wants to honor his one of this father's last requests as well. The blonde is stuck between a tiger and a cliff. Opening his eyes Naruto made his decision.

R&R please!

~CodeBleach~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

That night Naruto went on his date with Tenten. The next day he went on the promised date with Ino. During both of those dates he committed the happy moments to memory. Hopefully he'd have that kind of life with the girl he has chosen to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

A week later many important dates were decided on and set. Namikaze Naruto will get married the day he becomes the Rokudaime Hokage. The marriage date was set by Tsunade and the other parties agreed. Tsunade officially announced that Naruto would succeed her in 2 months. That barely gave Naruto and his finance enough time to plan the wedding the way they wanted it.

2 Months Later

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage no Konoha, hereby step down and name you Rokudaime Hokage!"

The whole population of Konoha was gathered in the streets below the Hokage Tower. Everyone was there to see the appointment of their new Hokage. The citizens saw the man as the hero who saved Konoha and stopped Akatsuki from achieving their plans. They respect the son of the Yondaime, godson of the Gama-sennin Jiraiya, student of Hatake Kakashi, and container of the Kyuubi.

After the new Hokage's induction ceremony, his marriage ceremony began right away. Naruto knows that it is too late for any doubts or fears about the choice he made. He has to go through with it. Today is the day that Naruto made his dream of becoming Hokage true and fulfills his parents' wish. Naruto will marry Haruno Sakura.

Flashback

Opening his eyes Naruto made his decision. He will fulfill his parents' wish and marry Sakura. The day after his dates with Tenten and Ino, Naruto went to see Tsunade.

Loud knocking echoed through the office of the Godaime. The Hokage herself was snoozing on a pile of paperwork she was supposed to be doing. However, the insistent knocking woke her up.

Grumbling at being woken up Tsunade yelled at the person to come in. Just as she was about to give the incoming person a piece of her mind she saw that it was Naruto.

"Naruto. What brings you here today?"

Naruto had put on a mask of indifference on his face and spoke in a serious voice, "Hokage-sama, I have decided what to do with the wish my parents made."

Tsunade's heart began to beat faster. She was about to find out how if her plan succeeded or not. The aging Hokage put on a straight face and leaned forward in her chair.

"So Naruto, what exactly is it that you have decided?"

"I will respect my parents' wish to marry Haruno Sakura. I hope they are proud of me," replied Naruto.

Tsunade got up and hugged Naruto saying, "They would be, no they _are_ very proud of you Naruto. You have accomplished many great feats. You saved the village from Orochimaru and Akatsuki. You keep the Kyuubi from rampaging all over the Elemental Countries. You are one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Naruto you have made many people proud of you and your parents are proud of you."

"Baa-chan..."

Tsunade let go of Naruto and looked him in the eye. "Just promise me that you'll protect the village and the ones you love when you take my spot."

"Ah, you can count on me, baa-chan!"

Tsunade chuckled at that knowing that it is true. "Now I have decided that you will become Rokudaime two months from now. Your marriage will also take place that day because I want you to have two of the happiest moments in your life on the same day. Do you understand Naruto?"

"Yea, I got it. I don't know if the wedding will be one of the happiest moments of my life though since I'll be in a loveless marriage. I'll go through with it though because it is what my parents wanted!"

"Naruto, I believe that you will have a happy marriage and a good life. Just keep your heart and mind open to possibilities. Give Sakura another chance because you have to spend the rest of your life with her."

Naruto looked towards the floor and replied, "Ah, I'll try," before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Naruto did try to make amends with Sakura. The day after his night out with Ino he met up with Sakura. Sakura was informed of Naruto's decision by her master and was overjoyed.

The next few weeks everytime Naruto was with Sakura, made him feel a bit oppressed. Whenever Naruto tried to do something like eat, Sakura would do it for him. She'd feed him his meals, brush his teeth for him, and anything else Naruto did except for when he took a shower. The shower was the only place Naruto got some peace and quiet because Sakura had moved her belongings and herself into his house without his consent! Naruto let it slide because they'd be living together anyway after they got married. But the constant "Naruto-kun, I'll do that. Naruto, let me do it. I got this," followed by Sakura forcing him to sit down and rest was getting on his nerves. Naruto thought he would go insane, especially when Sakura got time off from working at the hospital because Tsunade wanted them to spend some _quality_ time together and catch up.

After two weeks of the constant attention, Naruto finally got fed up with it. He told Sakura to stop constantly doing tasks that he wanted to do for himself. He said that if she wanted his forgiveness and love back, she would have to prove that she loves him. Naruto also said that the constant attention only annoyed him to no end. Sakura thought about how to prove her love for the blonde idiot.

The following two weeks Sakura would do small, sweet little things for Naruto instead. She'd make him breakfast in bed and watch him eat it. The pinkette would also kiss him after every good moment. Little by little Naruto's cold indifference towards Sakura melted into the former warmth it once was.

A month after Sakura began living with Naruto major news hit the engaged couple. A couple of weeks ago Sakura seduced Naruto. They had sex all night that evening. Naruto is not new to the pleasures of the flesh. During his second training trip with Jiraiya he was intimate with two girls that he really liked. It was Sakura's first time and she felt like she was being split in half. It was painful at first, but in the end the med-nin had so many orgasms that she lost count after 6. Naruto had released inside his finance several times. They knew that there was a chance that Sakura could get pregnant since she wasn't on the pill and they didn't use protection, but Tsunade had threatened them for grandkids she could spoil.

The biggest shock of Naruto's came when he found out that Tenten and Ino were pregnant. He was just about to tell Sakura that they were pregnant with his kids when she jumped into his arms and told him that she was pregnant! Naruto became shocked to the core; three kunoichi pregnant at the same time with his kids. That would not end well.

After his second dates with Tenten and Ino he explained to them his decision. Naruto had sex with both kunoichi after dinner at his house. They hadn't used protection and Naruto thought that both women were on the pill since it wasn't their first time either. However, that wasn't the case since now both Tenten and Ino are pregnant with his kids.

After Naruto told Sakura about Tenten and Ino he closed his eyes expecting to be clobbered. He wasn't expecting to be pulled into an embrace so when two arms wrapped around his neck, the blonde opened his eyes in surprise.

"Sa-Sakura, you aren't mad at me?"

"I know that you expect me to be mad and any wife would be, but I'm not. Naruto, you gave me another chance, you forgave me, so I'm not angry at what happened. Besides, you had your fun with Tenten and Ino-pig before we got back together right?"

"Ah, yea, I had sex with them before I decided to marry you," said Naruto before getting conked on the head. "Itai, that hurt. What was that for Sakura? I thought you weren't angry with me."

"I said I wasn't mad at you and I meant it, but you just told me you had sex with other women too casually," answered Sakura.

"Oh, sorry. I won't do it again."

"It's ok, Naruto," Sakura said softly as she embraced Naruto again.

The two hugged each other for a moment before Sakura broke the silence.

"Naruto?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"Take me to our room. I really need you right now," whispered Sakura.

"Again, Sakura? Oh, come on; we just did it this morning after that marathon last night. In fact we've done it everyday for the past week all night. I'm tired and I need some rest. I'm going to take a nap," said Naruto as he walked towards the couch.

Sakura reached for her future husband's ear before he could get away, "I need sex now! You are going to give it to me now or I'll tie you up and have my way with you. Either way I get fucked, but it can be pleasurable or painful for you, Naruto."

Naruto gulped and gave in to his very hormonal fiancee. After Sakura got pregnant she demanded sex more frequently. He shuddered at that since he was exhausted from so much sex and Naruto was known to have unbelievable stamina. "Fine, fine. Let's get in bed," sighed Naruto before muttering, "Dam pregnancy hormones."

Sakura was in front of Naruto and thought she heard something. "What was that?" hissed the med-nin turning around to face the man she thought she lost.

Naruto sweatdropped and nervously denied saying anything. "Nothing Sakura-chan. I didn't say a word."

Sakura turned back towards the stairs. "Fine, now hurry up Naruto or I'm gonna strip and ride you right on the steps! I'm sure that you don't want a really sore back."

For the rest of the day and well into the night Sakura and Naruto banged each other. The next day Naruto was even more tired and sore. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed, and left the house before his sex obsessed wife woke up. Naruto went to Ichiraku for his favorite ramen. That was where a lazy chunnin found the current Hokage.

"Oi, Naruto. Shouldn't you be doing paperwork in the office with Tsunade-sama instead of eating ramen here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Huh? Oh, hey Shikamaru. Nah, it's fine. Kakashi-sensei is filling in the paperwork at the moment. Sakura threatened him to do it or she would burn all his Icha Icha books and baa-chan doesn't care who does it as long as it gets done. I'm just here to get away from Sakura for a bit," shuddered Naruto.

"Get away from your almost wife? What did you do now, Naruto?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. It's just that ever since Sakura got pregnant she's been asking for sex every hour of everyday. If I don't give in to her, she threatens and forces me into it. I'm really tired from all the exertions," said Naruto as he put his head down.

"Heh, mendookusai (troublesome). It sucks to be you right now, doesn't it Naruto? I mean Sakura is pregnant with your kid, not to mention Ino and Tenten. I have no idea how you'll handle three kids and three women. It's too troublesome to even think about it."

"Aaahhh, I know that Shikamaru. Don't remind me about that at the moment. It's hard enough now. The one good thing is that Sakura has been keeping Tenten and Ino off of me. She refuses to let Tenten and Ino marry me or move into the mansion. I'll have to help raise the babies when they're born though."

"Mendookusai. Well, good luck with that Rokudaime. I'll see you at your ceremony tomorrow," said the kage user as he left.

End Flashback

As Naruto finished reminiscing about all the events the occurred the past 2 months a hand on his shoulder brought his attention back to the world. Naruto looked behind him to see Kakashi behind him smiling.

"Well, you did it Naruto. You've surpassed your father and achieved your dream. Also, you're about to marry the girl you have always loved. I'm really proud of you Naruto and I'm glad you were my student," said the silver-haired jounin.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto as the wedding ceremony began.

The wedding went smoothly. As soon as it was over Sakura dragged Naruto away from the food and took him home. She had her way with Naruto the whole night. The Rokudaime had a very sleepy first day in office the next day.

Eight months later Naruto was surrounded by his new family. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino gave birth within a week of each other. Sakura had a boy while Tenten and Ino had girls. Naruto became the proud father of three beautiful babies. He kissed Tenten and Ino on the cheek before embracing Sakura and kissing her on the lips. Sakura had sweetly told him to not kiss Tenten and Ino on the lips or something would happen to him.

Naruto helped raise the kids he had with Tenten and Ino. He would see them everyday at his house. A year passed by in a blink of an eye. Naruto opened to door to his house and was immediately tackled by three objects.

"Otousan!!" screamed three little kids. The kids had learned to walk after 6 months and could speak a few words. Having ninja parents really helped accelerate their development.

"Okay sweetie, time to say good-bye to daddy," said a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"You too honey," said another person.

"Awww," replied two kids as Tenten and Ino walked up to them.

"I wanna stay here with otousan," whined a little blonde-haired girl.

"Me too," whined a light brown-haired girl.

"You can see daddy tomorrow. We have to go home now," said Ino as she picked up Yuki while Tenten picked up Mimi.

"Bye otousan!" shouted the two toddlers as they went through the front door in their moms' arms.

"Ja ne," waved Naruto from the floor. The Rokudaime got up from the floor with his only son in his arms. "So Minato did you have fun playing with your sisters today?"

"Hai, otousan! I had a lot of fun today," replied a little blonde-haired boy with blue-green eyes.

Naruto chuckled at his son's response and put him down. "Now go play with your toys. I wanna talk with your mom."

"Okay!" shouted Minato as he ran to the playroom.

Naruto turned towards his wife who was watching her two boys with love. "Konichiwa Sakura."

"Okairei Naruto," responded Sakura.

Naruto moved towards his wife and hugged her. "How were the kids today?"

"They were wonderful. Minato really loves his step-sisters," answered the pinkette.

"Ah, I'm happy about that."

"Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"I'm pregnant," whispered Sakura.

"Hunto? That's great news," said Naruto. When Sakura's words registered in his head the young man let go of his wife in shock.

"You're pregnant?" questioned Naruto.

Sakura nodded her head and looked on at her husband's reaction.

"Sakura is pregnant, she's pregnant again..." said Naruto as he fell. _"Shit,"_ thought the Hokage as he lost consciousness.

Sakura kneeled down at his side. She shook him and called him, "Naruto?"

Well that's it people. No lemon is this story, but I'll be writing my first one in the another story. I know I rushed it the last couple chapters, but I really wanted to get this done. My 2nd fanfic ever is done now, xD. Now I'll be concentrating on my Bleach/Naruto story.


End file.
